Love Hina: Of Friendship, Love, and Honor
by Innortal
Summary: As battles are prepared for, a new bit of information shows that things are about to expand into worse territories. Who is all involved in why Keitaro and Motoko are married?
1. Loss & Rebirth

**Chapter 1**

**Loss & Rebirth**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

The train ride back from Kyoto was spent mostly in silence, with only the occasional crying heard. The car was nearly empty, save the three individuals sitting together. The three sat together; a guy with a leg still in a cast, with a girl on either side of him. They both held onto the arm he had draped over them, afraid that should they ever let go, the person belonging to the arm might disappear forever.

Naru sat closest to the window, not really staring at the passing scenery but staring off into space. _How could this happen? They were supposed to win. Why didn't Tsuruko let Motoko off? Shouldn't defeating that demon sword have been enough to prove she had bested her big sister? And now, now I may have lost Keitaro forever. I didn't even get to tell him how I felt._

Motoko sat nearest the isle her mind trying to comprehend her new situation._ Married!? I am married now? I can't even continue the way of the sword anymore. But without the sword, what am I? Who am I? What is there left for me? If he rejects me, what is there left for me?_

Keitaro just sat there in silence. His arms weren't showing any fatigue, but he knew there would be bruises in the morning from how hard the girls were holding on to them. His mind wasn't on what he was going to do now, or even the simple wedding ceremony that Tsuruko had performed after her sister had submitted that she and Keitaro could not defeat her. His thoughts were more of what happened afterwards.

**Fifteen minutes after the wedding ceremony........**

He had just set Motoko on the couch inside her sister's house. She hadn't said two words since the ceremony, and Keitaro could see that her eyes had lost their spirit. _If only I had been stronger, if only I had been better than I am......_

He cursed at himself. If he had been a true friend to Motoko, she would not be like she is now. She would be celebrating her defeat of her sister, finally proving to herself that she was worthy of inheriting the Shinmeiryuu, finally proving herself worthy not in her sister's eyes, but in her own eyes. She still should be carrying the passion of the warrior in her heart, the fire of the warrior in her eyes.

Instead, she looked as though she had already died. Her eyes were empty, showing no emotion, no fear; just desperation for loosing her identity, doubt about her worth.

This itself hurt Keitaro more than any attack he had suffered at the hands of the girls of Hinatasou.

And he was resolved to do something about it.

"Naru," he called. His former love had stayed near them, more out of disbelief of what had happened than to support the newlyweds. He could tell she was upset and confused at this situation as well, but nowhere near the levels Motoko was at.

She looked at him for a moment, trying to fill anger at him for this moment, trying to find a way to blame this all on him, trying to make it easier for her to accept what was going on. But despite her best efforts, she couldn't get mad. In fact, she could barely feel anything right now. She herself was too numb from watching the ceremony, trying to make herself believe it was a dream. "Yes?"

"I need you to sit and watch Motoko for a moment. I need to talk with her sister for a moment, and I don't think she should be alone right now."

She wanted to refuse him, to tell him that comforting his 'wife' was his job. That she didn't feel any need to support this travesty. But she couldn't. For once in her life, Naru simply accepted his request, and sat down besides Motoko, placing her arms around her.

The two sat in silence as Keitaro went to confront Tsuruko, and try to regain Motoko. Neither of the girls noticed that he had put the cursed Hina blade into his belt.

**Five minutes later...........**

"Tsuruko, you must stop this, can't you see it is killing your sister?"

Tsuruko simply turned around. He had found her outside, standing only a few feet from the door they had entered in. "Motoko knew the risks entering the fight. You both did. Are you both now unwilling to keep your word of honor to me?"

She turned to see Keitaro, and noticed that his hand was paused above the cursed Hina sword, as if he was trying to decide to draw it or not. She looked into his eyes, seeing a passion arise in them. _He cares so much for my sister; does he believe that he can use that blade to attack me?_

"What will it take?" he asked looking her dead in her eyes, not caring that she could kill him, not even caring that he saw that she had been crying, distraught over the fact of what she had done to her sister. "What will it take for you to allow Motoko to carry her sword again, to live her life the way she truly wants to, to truly be alive again? What must I do for you to allow her back into the Shinmeiryuu? What do you ask of me that you may grant this favor?"

Tsuruko stepped back, not expecting this young man to be so direct. She knew if she asked him to sacrifice himself right now, he would gladly do so now, if it would help someone he cared about. She knew he cared about all the girls at Hinatasou; her sister included. She knew that he was willing to march through hell to keep them happy. _Sister, you must have seen this in him as well. Is that why you wanted for him to pretend to be with you, so that in some small way, you could claim him as your own, even if to only trick me?_

She stared into his eyes for several minutes, noting how the fire in them never diminished, never faltered. "Once this deal was done, nothing I do could change it. I know how deeply you care for my sister. I saw how deeply she cares for you as well. But what has been done cannot be undone. She is your wife now, and must act as such. She must give up the sword. This decision will be hard for her, but she knew the risk in lying to me, rather than being open and saying that she felt she wasn't ready, that she needed more time. She has no one to blame for this but herself."

"Blame herself!" Keitaro said, his voice rising higher. "You knew you scared her, that she was always afraid of disappointing you, that you would never understand her. You knew that she wasn't ready, but you pushed her, demanding she come home and fill her role here, without a care if that was what she really wanted. Sure, she could have tried and been open with you, but would you have listened. You practically tried to drag her from Hinatasou not even five minutes after she came back. And you expected her to be honest with you. She believed that you would never accept that."

Tsuruko never showed how much those words hurt her. She knew her sister feared her. It had been a reason why they had communicated so little since her wedding, since Motoko had lost her sister to a 'man'. She had known her sister was not comfortable with her. But still she had pressed on with Motoko's duties. Perhaps she did share some small part of the blame. But she was not going to admit that to Keitaro.

"Now I ask you again," he said. "What do I have to do to get you to return her life back to her?" As he spoke, his hand inched closer the blade; believing that if need be, he would face her with the cursed blade to regain Motoko's life.

"For now," she finally spoke, after seeing how eager he was to draw the blade, to try and regain her sister's spirit, her reason for joy. "For now there is nothing you can do. But I will look into our laws, and see if there is a way."

She walked towards him. "Do you honestly think that I enjoy doing this to my sister, making her suffer as such? She had the potential to become the best, better than me, but she was unable to decide how to live her life her way, by her own rules, and now she has paid for that."

It was then that Keitaro finally noticed how she truly felt about what she had done, that she had fully expected her sister to best her, to prove she was a worthy student to inherit the Shinmeiryuu. In the end, all that had happened was that her little sister had been destroyed by her own self-doubt, that she had been unable to take responsibility for her own life, instead of living in her sister's shadow. Then the tears began to fall down Tsuruko's face, but did not change her demeanor.

"I will honor your request, and search our laws to see what, if anything may be done now. However, it does not, and will not change was has happened until now. She is your wife, and as such, must be."

She walked past him, stopping when they were side by side. "For what it's worth, I had faith that she would beat me. Please take care of her Keitaro, help her become alive once again."

With those words, she went inside.

Keitaro just stood there for a few minutes, trying to understand. Then, he turned towards the house heading for the phone, trying to decide what to say to the girls at Hinatasou, and how, if possible, he could bring life back to Motoko's eyes.

But deeper inside, a small part of him still wondered about Naru.

"I don't know what I did in a past life, but the Gods better have a hell of a reason for doing this."

The phone call had been painful, but no more so that the fight, and even less so than the train ride back to Hinata. Mitsune had answered, automatically assuming that they had won. He still could hear her disappointment and sadness for what had happened to her friends. She had promised that they would all be waiting for them, and that there would be no party.

Finally though, the silence in the car had gotten unbearable.

"Motoko?" he turned to his 'wife', though the idea was still new, and almost screaming at him to still be impossible.

She turned slowly towards him, catching him with the coldness of her eyes. "Yes honored husband?"

His mouth burned slightly, hating that word. If he had any real honor she would not be in this position. "I will find a way for you to be happy Motoko but there are some things I need you to do first."

Naru looked at both of them then, hoping that Keitaro was not going to fully endorse this marriage, that he was not going to gleefully accept that Motoko would do anything he requested of her.

"What do you desire of me honored husband"

"First off, you will never call me honored husband again. From this point on, you will refer to me as Keitaro, Urashima, or even hey you, but never as honored husband. Second, you will not from this point on, consider death as an option. I remember how you reacted the first time she beat you, and I do not wish to lose you. You will live. Third, I want you to stop thinking that you must act like a dutiful wife. I liked the way you were before this all started, and do not wish for you to act any other way. If I do something wrong, I wholeheartedly expect you to use a move on me and send me flying about town. These are what I ask of you, they may not be what you wish, but they are what I demand. I do not wish for you to be anything than what I have come to know you as"

Motoko looked at him, a slight glimmer in her eye. "If this is what my husband wishes of me, than I cannot deny him."

Keitaro noticed how for a moment, she seemed to regain life, but her grip on his arm had tightened.

Then for the second time within the week, she leaned on him, burying her head in his chest, and began to cry.

Naru leaned on him as well, tears falling down her face, but no sound passed through her lips. She herself was still in too much shock from the events of today to feel anything else.

Keitaro just sat there, staring into the seat across from him. _I failed both of you. But I will make this right._

The problem was he had no idea how.

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.


	2. Loss, Regret, and Self Reflection

**Chapter 2**

**Loss, Regret, and Self Reflection**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**As seen through Motoko's eyes.........**

She tried to force herself to stand, to force herself to continue, to force herself to defeat her sister, but the energy was gone. She had used too much to defeat that cursed sword, to save Keitaro. And now that the sword was once again sealed, he found out how little energy was left in her. It took all of the little energy that she had left to push herself off the ground, and use Tsuruko's sword as a crutch.

Then she looked over at Keitaro. He had pulled himself up, trying to stand in a fighting position, even with the cast still on his leg. Even though the sword had not taken any of his life force (a thought she currently had to smile about, after all, how powerful would that sword have been if it had taken the life force of the immortal Keitaro), he still looked tired. His outfit was badly torn, and she suspected the cast itself was barely keeping itself together. Beside him laid the empty satchel Su had given him, its bombs and tricks quickly used against Tsuruko, and failed.

Then he rushed her sister, as fast as his bad leg would let him. He swung his fist wildly and even managed to launch a few kicks that would have even made Su proud. But Tsuruko simply dodged each one, and then backhanded Keitaro, sending him skidding along the ground. He lay still for a few moments, and then tried to stand again, only to have Tsuruko kick his bad leg out from under him.

She could here his panting, even from this far away. _He's exhausted. There is now way he can stand up against her, and he is still trying. And all I can do is crotch here, trying to maintain consciousness, all ready beaten._

"NO!"

She turned back to Keitaro. "NO!" he said again. "I will not give up, I will not fail Motoko, I will not allow someone I care about to suffer."

Then her thoughts returned to what she said before she ran away from him the previous night. 'Would it really be so bad?'

_Yes. If we lose, I have to give up the sword, I have to marry him, I have to be someone everyone thinks I can't be._

Her thoughts were quickly stopped when she saw her sister put her foot on Keitaro's chest. She had missed her knocking him back to the ground again. "I will ask you again, do you yield?"

Keitaro had both his hands on her leg, trying to move it, his eyes burning with hatred, but even Motoko could see all of his energy was gone. And her sister, she just kept coming.

"Ane-ue, stop, we.....we yield."

Then she caught Keitaro's eyes. His hands were still on her sister's leg, where they had been trying to remove it from his chest. But his eyes, they looked at her, pleading to let him continue, let him try and help her, let him try and defeat her sister. "No, Motoko, we can still win."

But she stared back at him, trying to hide the tears that were straining to fall. "No, we can't. If we continue on Keitaro, you will be hurt more than you already are, we don't have the energy left to fight her. I...I'm sorry."

The tears couldn't be held back anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**From the eyes of Naru......**

_NO!!!!!_

Her mind screamed out, trying to make her voice respond, but her voice remained silent. _They can't lose. Keitaro can't lose. If they lose, then that means...that means..._

She never finished that thought. She just stared at where the battle had been. She never watched as Tsuruko helped her sister and Keitaro over to the wedding shrine. She barely turned her head towards it as the ceremony itself was preformed.

And no one noticed as the tears began to fall down her face.

_It's...it's over. They're married._ She tried to stand up, but found her legs wouldn't work, as paralyzed as her voice box had been. She wanted to run away, to run to him, to proclaim that they couldn't do this, because she and Keitaro were meant to be together. But she just sat there, the tears running down her face, her heart trying not to break and shatter in her chest.

Later on, she watched as Motoko and Keitaro both helped each other into the house. She looked in Motoko's eyes and thought for a moment how sad those eyes were. _She risked everything on this fight, everything that made Motoko Motoko. Keitaro risked everything as well, to help her out. And they lost._

Her mind drifted back to last night. She had found Keitaro, after watching Motoko run from him. She was about to pound him for making Motoko sad, but then she saw his eyes, saw how much he was in pain. She had asked him what had happened. He simply played it off, saying he wished Motoko luck on the challenge tomorrow, but that she was still unsure of herself.

It was then that Naru asked him why he was doing this, why he was helping Motoko like this. He simply stated that she was a dear friend to him, like all the girls of Hinatasou. He cared for all of them. Then he talked to her about what Motoko had been like when her sister defeated her the first time, when she had been stripped of being a warrior. He said if he could help her gain back her fire, her passion for being alive, he would do that. He would do that for any of them. Then he just walked off.

That talk was the only reason why she wasn't mad at any of them right now for the challenge, why she didn't hate Keitaro for failing, why she didn't hate Motoko for stealing her love away. But she couldn't even direct her rage at Tsuruko for some odd reason. That just left one place for her rage to go.

Herself.

She could only blame herself for not telling him she loved him when he confessed to her. She had been too confused about how she felt towards him, and now she realized that might be why she hit him so much. She had been the one to tell Tsuruko that she had no problem if Keitaro ended up married to Motoko. She had been the one to do nothing as the man she loved was forced into a marriage. But now she realized she hated herself most because she had lost him, perhaps forever.

She never noticed when Tsuruko helped her up, and walked her into the front room. She didn't even notice as the girl left, a solitary tear riding down her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**As seen through Motoko's eyes.........**

The walk to the train station had been a blur. She had surrendered to her sister to stop Keitaro from being hurt anymore. Last night, she had thought about this very moment, seeing herself as happy. She may have lost the sword, but she still had him, and she knew he would treat her with respect, dignity, and most of all, allow her to do what she was ready to do.

But that all left her as her sister placed the rings on their fingers, as the reality of it began to sink in. She was married now. She had lost the sword now. And she might never get them back.

And then her sister said the one thing that shattered what little of that dream she had left. "Now Motoko, be a good little wife now."

Her mind then began to focus on all the things she had never thought of. Her mind drifted to what she new traditional wives were like, how they obeyed their husband's commands, no matter how humiliating or perverted. And then that made her think of the one thing she had never thought about when she dreamed of her possible marriage to Keitaro.

Sex.

Then every perverted thought she ever believed Keitaro to be like popped up in her head. She had even thought of how he might try to have his way with her on their wedding night, and how her honor would stop her from resisting him. _No, if he tries any of that, I'll simple attack him with..._

She had forgotten; she was no longer a warrior, only a wife. She would follow whatever he told her to do. She couldn't bring any more dishonor than she already had.

It was then that she noticed that he was calling her name. "Yes honored husband?"

She looked at him, and was only then that she realized how hard she was holding onto his arm, how afraid she was that he might just disappear if she ever let him go, leaving her all alone, with no one.

"I will find a way for you to be happy Motoko but there are some things I need you to do first." He looked at her with compassion in his eyes. For a moment, she forgot that they were married, forgot what he 'might' do to her. But still in her mind, she had to be the traditional dutiful wife.

"What do you desire of me honored husband"

"First off, you will never call me honored husband again. From this point on, you will refer to me as Keitaro, Urashima, or even hey you, but never as honored husband. Second, you will not from this point on, consider death as an option. I remember how you reacted the first time she beat you, and I do not wish to lose you. You will live. Third, I want you to stop thinking that you must act like a dutiful wife. I liked the way you were before this all started, and do not wish for you to act any other way. If I do something wrong, I wholeheartedly expect you to use a move on me and send me flying about town. These are what I ask of you, they may not be what you wish, but they are what I demand. I do not wish for you to be anything than what I have come to know you as."

Then she realized it. That Keitaro was not the type of man to do anything to her that she did not want. He was a decent man, who always tried to be his best. 'Would it really be so bad?' _No. Keitaro would never hurt me. He cares for me too much to try and harm me in any way. It might not be so bad. _"If this is what my husband wishes of me, than I cannot deny him."

She grabs his arm tighter. The fear that he might disappear increasing slightly. She was truly afraid he would disappear if she let go. Hope that he would be the same man he had always been and the look in his eyes did something Motoko had not felt for a while.

She felt needed.

With that, she buried her head in his chest, and cried. It was all she could do right now.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**From the eyes of Naru......**

_If I let him go, he'll be gone, and I'll never have him again._

She had been thinking this thought as she sat down, as Keitaro placed his arm around her. _As long as I don't let him go, he won't leave me._

It wasn't rational, but it was all she thought for the first few minutes the train left the station.

She had barely managed more than a dozen words since they left. If it wasn't for the fact she had already planned to return with them, her stuff would still be at her parents' house. She was somewhat thankful that Tsuruko had made certain that they didn't forget anything.

_Now what do I do? I can't be with Keitaro now that he's married. I can't break up the marriage, and not just because Tsuruko would kill me and serve me to Su on a dinner role. I can just hear her now. 'What's a Naru-burger, are they tasty?' Motoko never asked for this. She just wanted to be a warrior. And now look at her, she barely has the strength left to stand, or even be alone._

It was then she noticed how hard that Motoko was holding on to Keitaro. _She's just like me, afraid that if she lets go of him, she'll be all alone. _

_What are we going to do Keitaro? I can't tell you now how I feel. It would be wrong, especially since Motoko and you are now married. Maybe I should have stayed and talked to Tsuruko. No, you went to talk to her, and came back upset and angry. Maybe we can get this marriage annulled, there is no way she could have performed it legally. No, I saw the marriage certificate when she asked if I would be upset if Motoko and Keitaro were married. Then what are we going to do?_

It was then that she noticed that Keitaro was talking to Motoko. She looked at the two, trying to make her mind focus on what they were saying. She managed to understand the three rules he gave her, and saw a small amount of life back in Motoko's eyes.

_I knew he wouldn't try and take advantage of her, I knew he would be kind to her. That's the Keitaro I fell in love with._

As Motoko began to cry again, Naru leaned more against Keitaro and cried as well, as if being near him gave her strength to continue. _He will fight for you Motoko, he would fight for the both of us. I just hope he's strong enough to do it._

_Wait a minute. Keitaro called home and told Mitsune. That means all the girls know Keitaro is married. And I saw Tsuruko use the phone before we left, saying something about 'moving them in'._

Then the true meaning of the words hit her. _Oh no, they're moving her stuff into Keitaro's room now! You better not be Kitsune!!!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.


	3. Heavy is the Burden

**Chapter 3**

**Heavy is the Burden**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Back at Hinatasou...**

Mitsune was far from her normally playful self right now. First she had received the call from Keitaro, informing her of how the battle went. He told her in no uncertain terms that there would be no party. He wanted to first make certain that Motoko would be OK, and that a party might push her too far. Mitsune had agreed to that, not wanting either of her friends to suffer. She didn't even bother asking for Naru; automatically knowing what the girl must be feeling right now. She had resolved to inform the other girls about what had happened, and give them small suggestions on how they should deal with the trio when they returned.

That is until the second call came.

She had picked it up, believing it may be Keitaro calling her back, telling her it was a joke. But it was Tsuruko on the line this time. Mitsune wanted nothing more than to tell the girl off, if it weren't for Keitaro especially mentioning that they were to avoid battle with her at all costs, until a way could be found to make Motoko happy first. She had listened to the elder Aoyama inform her of the marriage, and instructed her to move her sister's possessions into Keitaro's room, as well as suggestions for where to put the larger items, before hanging up.

And that led them to now. Su was having two five-foot mecha-tama robots move the furniture into the room, her usual cheerful expression gone. Mitsune was standing in the doorway, watching the two automatons move the heavy furniture into place, and place the larger futon into the room.

Shinobu had been in the kitchen since the news had arrived, baking anything she could think of. Though Su happily ate whatever she fixed, even the child from Mol Mol was beginning to feel stuffed. But the poor girl, with the thought that her first love was now and forever beyond her reach, did everything she could think of from trying to think about that single fact.

_At least Mutsumi isn't here. Thankfully she went to visit family._ That was the one good thought Mitsune had had since she started watching Su and her creations move Motoko's things into Keitaro's room. _This sucks. I can't help Naru, and I end up helping the bitch who made this mess._

_But at least it was Keitaro. At least she has him to lean on, to get support from. At least she has him._

She looked up to realize the robots were gone; with Su beside her, standing in the open doorway. The both couldn't believe the site before them; that something like this had happened.

But it had. Where both had once been willing to lose Keitaro to Naru, none of them were prepared for losing him to Motoko. And to be quite honest, none of them knew how to deal with this situation at all.

Mitsune once again delved into her thoughts. _I remember how Naru was when Seta left. She cried for weeks. And this was for a guy who never treated her as anything more than a friend. But for her to lose Keitaro; I simply don't know if I can help her over this hurdle. How do you handle losing a guy who said that he loved you, when you never said it back?_

"Mitsune?"

The elder girl turned to Su, who was staring at her with her saddest face that she had ever seen on the poor girl. "What is it Su?"

"Well, since Keitaro said I couldn't sleep with Motoko for a while, does this mean I am back to sleeping with you?"

"I hope you don't mind," Mitsune said as she patted Su on her head. _Tsuruko, I am sending you the medical bills, as well as pain and suffering costs for what Su will do to my back tonight._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trio stood before the stairs leading to Hinatasou, the cab that had drove them here receding slowly in the distance. Keitaro was still in the middle, each girl on the same side they had been on the train. Keitaro could feel each one's grip tighten slightly, and knew each was afraid of climbing those stairs, at facing their friends, at admitting that this was no dream, and that it was something each of them would have to live with. Each of them new that any wounds that had started to heal on their trip back here, would be fresh and open as they entered the doors.

But even knowing this, they started up the stairs, the girls each giving Keitaro some support, as his crutches had been destroyed in the battle with Tsuruko. But with each stair, they each once again considered just running away, running away from their friends, their family, and going somewhere to figure this all out.

But trips like that were no longer possibilities. Keitaro could not leave his new wife; he was all she had to ground her, to make her feel needed. Naru could not leave; without Keitaro, she herself didn't know what to do. Motoko could not leave her new husband; his strength was all that had been supporting her since the fight.

So they did the only thing that they could do. They climbed the stairs, and entered Hinatasou.

But despite Keitaro's worst fears, the gods had decided that even he needed a break. There was no party, no fanfare, no Mitsune trying to force each of them to drink some sake or other alcoholic beverages. There was no Su, seemingly hanging in mid-air to deliver a kick to her favorite test subject's face. There was no Shinobu, quietly standing to the side, offering a plate of food that she had poured her soul into. There was no Mutsumi, to tell them it was all right, and then quote a Liddo-kun story where they ended up dead at the end. There was no Tama-chan, flying around to try and get everyone happy again. There wasn't even Haruka there, with her expressionless face, telling them that it will work out in the end.

The entryway was just empty. The only sounds heard was from the dining room, which is where the trio headed, each now noticing how hungry they were.

So they made their way to the dining room, sitting down with the other tenants. The only sound heard was the occasional words needed if you wanted a bowl or plate of food passed to you. Even Su was eating quietly. No one had ever expected this, and no one knew how to deal with this. So they did the only thing that they could do, sat quietly and hoped that one of them would come up with a solution. None of them wanted a quiet meal. They all wanted it to be loud, for there to be merriment, for there to be life in the room again.

But there was only quit.

And that was how the meal ended.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The residents of Hinatasou each prepared for bed. Su, dressed in her pajamas, made her way to Mitsune's room. Mitsune was finishing off one last bottle of sake, hoping that the effects of the alcohol would kill the pain that Su would inevitably cause her tonight. Shinobu, having finally gained some sense of reality again, made her way to bed after wishing Keitaro a good night. Naru and Motoko; having just finished a soak in the hot springs after Keitaro suggested they do so, had just returned to their rooms to prepare for bed. Though no one was surprised when Motoko went directly to Keitaro's room first, seeming to know what had happened while they were returning from Kyoto.

Keitaro however had already changed, after having a quick wash in his bathroom. But he wasn't in his room. He was downstairs, sitting in the middle of the couch, staring off into space.

_I failed them._

_I failed Motoko. I convinced her to challenge her sister again. I convinced her she could defeat her sister, and reclaim her place in the God's Cry school. I failed to help her win. I was useless on the battlefield. I was useless to stop her sister. I couldn't even stop the Hina blade when we got it from Naru._

_I failed Naru. I can't even get into Tokyo U. I failed to win her heart, her trust, to tell me how she felt._

_I failed everyone._

_But most of all, I failed myself. _

_This whole mess is my fault. If I had been a better actor, Tsuruko wouldn't have banished Motoko. If I had been a better fighter, she wouldn't have lost a second time. _

_If I had been a better person, Naru would have told me the truth, instead of holding back, afraid to feel anything more than friendship for a clumsy, perverted ronin. _

_They all hate me for being a clumsy, perverted ronin. And now they have a new reason to hate me. Because I failed them when they really needed me when they needed me to step up and bring about those miracles that always seem to follow me, to once again deliver the happy ending they all needed._

_But I couldn't._

_And because of me, Motoko will continue to suffer, worse now because I gave her the false hope that she could return to her home._

He failed to notice Motoko coming down the stairs with a large blanket. It wasn't until she sat down next to him on the couch that he finally snapped out of his inner dialogue. She placed the blanket over both of them, leaning on his side. "I want you to know something Keitaro. None of this is your fault. I chose to lie, I chose to fight, and I chose to surrender. If you're blaming yourself for any of this, forget it."

Keitaro just looked at her, hoping to see the look in her eyes, believing that her passion for life might have returned. But she never moved her head. She seemed to have fallen asleep. _This day has been harder on her than anyone else. Sleep well my wife. Tomorrow, I begin to fix this._

Keitaro tried to fall asleep, but was woken up by someone else getting under the covers on his other side. He looked through barely open eyes, hoping the fact that his glasses were now on the table behind him wouldn't hamper his trying to identify who was now on his right, to discover it was Naru. "Keitaro, if you're awake, I'm not ready to let go yet. Tomorrow I will leave you two alone, but for tonight, I don't want to let go." She leaned against him as well, and soon fell asleep.

_Neither one of them wants to let go. _Keitaro opened his eyes, and looked down at the two women who meant the most to him right now, the two women who he had failed today, even if they didn't want to see it that way. _I'll make this work out for the best. I'll make you both happy again._

But then he saw something he never expected to see. He saw Su come over to them, her eyes still closed. She sat on his lap, and laid down, her head on Motoko's lap. The little blanket she brought with her, quickly placed over herself, and once again returned to a peaceful sleep.

Keitaro looked at the three girls near him, a tear coming to his eye, the first one he had shed all day. _Everyone is counting on me to make this better, to return this place back to the happy world we all remembered._

With that thought, Keitaro himself fell asleep. Tomorrow was a new day, full of promise. The clumsy, perverted ronin would need all his strength to fight for their happiness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The morning after...**

Keitaro was making his way down the stairs of Hinatasou; the Hina sword strapped to his back, Motoko's broken sword at his side. He had not woken the two women sleeping beside him on the couch, but had placed Su in-between them. The little girl had fallen asleep on their laps last night, missing both her adopted protectors. _Not that I blame her. She probably has even less of an idea on how to deal with this than me. When I return tonight, I'll have to sit down with her and help her understand what's going on._

He made his way across town; to a man who did some blacksmith work. Though the blacksmith usually did special requests, his prices were quite high, even by local merchant standards.

But the cost was one thing not on Keitaro's mind right now. Neither was the result of his little endeavor. All that was on his mind was completing this chore, so he could finish the other.

When he arrived, the man was busy working on some project for another of his customers. He looked at Motoko's sword, and said that he could repair it, make the core a little stronger so that it wouldn't break so easily the next time she did whatever broke it in the first place, but that it may take a week to fix. Keitaro merely laid out twice his asking price, and asked if it would be done in two days. Upon seeing the money, the blacksmith agreed, saying it would be ready to pick up at this time two days from now. With that done, Keitaro left and headed out of town, through the woods.

Once he was certain he wasn't followed, and far enough from the city so as to not be disturbed, he drew the cursed Hina sword. "We need to talk about your future, now!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: There was some concern that I made Keitaro too strong-willed and out of character in the first two chapters, so I decided to explain why Keitaro became a little darker, a little more forceful than he had been. But if I agree with some of the comments, I might rewrite this chapter to give him a little more oomph. But that may wait until after chapter 4.

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.


	4. Trials of the Soul Part 1

**Chapter 4**

**Trials of the Soul Part 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

Special note: Please read the bottom letter. I am trying to gauge a response on if I should expand my workload.

**Words done in bold like this are the spoken words of the Hina sword. For the moment, I will not give it the ability for inner monologue.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Last time...**

With that done, Keitaro left and headed out of town, through the woods.

Once he was certain he wasn't followed, and far enough from the city so as to not be disturbed, he drew the cursed Hina sword. "We need to talk about your future, now!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The aura around the sword began to grow black, the evil inside it pulsing, sensing someone had once again drawn it. It sought control over this new avatar, seeking to use it to engorge itself on more life force energy.

But the soul holding it now was familiar, yet different. The sword pushed with all its power, trying to gain control over this individual. But its power was not only blocked from gaining any control, it was actually pushed back. **Who dares try and impede my power?**

"Now listen here you piece of scrap!" cried an angry Keitaro, hearing the sword, but not really certain if the voice was in his head, or if the sword had spoken out for all to hear. "Because of you, people I care very much for are suffering. Because of you, one woman has lost her entire past, and another one has lost the chance to be with someone she loved. Because of you, the lives of my friends will never be the same, and always tainted with the consequences of your actions."

"Now you have two options. The first is that you help me defeat Tsuruko so that Motoko can have her past back, or I destroy you here and now and have you turned into a weather vane. What will it be?"

**No one controls me. I control them. Do you really think you have the power to stop me?**

"I don't need the power. I can use yours." Keitaro then raised the sword over his head, bringing it down as he had seen Motoko do against him so many times, and watched as a powerful ki blast left the sword, striking the trees and hillside, resulting in a small explosion. "I knew you used your own energy for those attacks against use. And without any life force to replace your energy, you will soon cease to exist."

**How are you doing this, how are you striking without my permission?**

"I don't need your permission, I just need a target." To punctuate his remake, Keitaro once again performed one of the moves that Motoko had often practiced on him, sending another ki blast into the hillside, causing another explosion. "If you won't help me, I will drain your energy like this all day. You might not like it, but I bet it will help me feel a whole lot better."

**No! You cannot do this. You shouldn't be able to release my energy without my permission.**

Another blast leapt from the sword, striking the ground under Keitaro. "This is starting to get fun."

This war of words continued for several minutes. Each time the sword verbally attacked Keitaro for being able to draw upon the swords energy without its permission, Keitaro would launch another ki attack into the ground, the hillside, whatever was nearby. By the time the sword finally begged him to stop, the area around Keitaro looked like a group of bombs had gone off.

**No...no...no more. I yield. What is it you desire of me to aid your quest?**

"Finally, you start to be a good sword." Keitaro went over to a stump and sat down, holding the sword in front of him. "Now, tell me, when you take a person's life force, do you take anything else, memories perhaps?"

**Yes. My first master was an excellent swordsman, one of the best in his time. But as he grew old, he feared that the knowledge of his techniques would die with him. So he had a sorcerer enchant his trusted sword, to hold his memories, so that he could pass it to his oldest son, a boy of merely 8, so that he could learn from it and continue in his father's place. **

**However, as you can guess, the sorcerer screwed up. I can now hold the memories, but I also drain the life force from those who hold the sword. When the swordsman unsheathed me, his life was instantly drained, as have been all those who tried to control me afterwards. Though the emotional significance fades over time, the memories of the techniques stay with me.**

Keitaro thought of this for a while, placing the sword next to him. _I shouldn't have been able to control it, yet I can. I guess even I changed after that battle. Could it be that my heart is now stronger than the hunger of the sword?_

Placing the sword back before him, Keitaro ponders what to ask it, before settling on what he should do now. "Then you will teach me these techniques, and help me become a warrior to help those I care about. In exchange, I shall give you a portion of my life force daily. You will continue to exist Hina Sword, but no more as a destructive force, but as my ally to help my friends."

"But be warned, spurn me in any way, and I will make certain you end up as a lawn ornament. I remember a certain neighborhood dog that just loves to run around our lawn, and I am certain he would love you. Do we have a deal?"

**Yes.**

Seeing that the sword had agreed, Keitaro released his block, and allowed the sword to feed. The sword pulsed, and Keitaro watched as the formally pure black aura began to lighten, eventually become a pure white aura.

But almost as soon as the tingling in his arm began, it immediately stopped.

**I agree and will help you. But first, you will need two good legs before we begin.**

Light surged from the formally cursed sword, striking Keitaro's cast. After a few seconds, the cash shattered off his leg. Keitaro was shocked at first, but as he began to put pressure on the leg, he noticed how it no longer hurt. In fact, it felt healed.

"You repaired my leg? Why?"

**I cannot train you if you are injured.**

"Why is your aura now white?"

**Your life force has corrected the imbalance of the sorcerer. I now am as I was intended. Are you ready to begin training?**

"Yes."

Then Keitaro passed out, the images of all the techniques of the first swordsman flooding into his mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The train passed speedily through the country area. Inside one of the empty compartments, a lone girl with long black hair sat, a black cat with a bell on his tale purring idly on her lap; trying to gain some sleep as its master stared out the window, deep in thought of the information she had heard last night that sent her on this trip.

_Onii-san, did you really get married? If Aunt Haruka is right, you were forced into it. I will not let whoever did this to you, get away with it. Nobody hurts my onii-san!_

_Just hold on for a few more hours onii-san. I will come and save you._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OW! OW! OW! Stop it, you are hurting Kaolla!"

Motoko and Naru both woke up with a start, looking at the person between them. Each one knew it was Keitaro they had fallen asleep next to, but now they saw that each one was pulling on Su's arms, the little foreign girl looking to be in quite a lot of pain. As each of them released her, they began to apologize.

"Sorry Su, forgive me please." The both looked at each other, laughing a little at the circumstances, before noticing that Keitaro, who should have been there, was missing.

"Su," asked Motoko. "Do you know where my husband is?"

"Yeah," replied Naru. "Where is he anyway, let alone how did he get away without us knowing?"

Su was rubbing both her arms, noticing to herself how strong the two were. "I don't know, when he woke up, he put me here and said to make certain you two weren't lonely, then he put those notes on the table and left."

All the girls turned their attention to the letters on the table in front of them, each with the name of the three girls on them, each by a glass of juice. Each girl, including Su, picked up there letters, reading them to themselves, hoping Keitaro was explaining why he was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dear Motoko,

I am sorry I could not be here when you woke up. I know you would have preferred to wake up with me still beside you, but I had pressing matters that I needed to attend to. I know you said that none of what happened was my fault, but it still will not stop me from blaming myself. But I will not run away, so do not think for an instance I have abandoned you, my wife.

I did hear what you asked me two nights ago, before you ran off into the woods. No, it would not be so bad. I care very much for you Motoko, but if we were to end up married, I wanted it to be for our own reasons, not because you were forced into it. But it did not turn out that way, but I still accept it. And endeavor a promise to you that I will be the type of husband you can be proud to call such.

Please do not be mad at Naru for being beside me last night. I know she still has feelings for me, and probably assumed I would always be there, waiting for her. I also know that she cannot continue to cling to me forever. This decision I leave in your hands my wife, to decide when it is time for her to move on, and depending on me for her strength. But be gentle with her, and please get advice from Mitusne first, assuming Su did not kill her last night in her sleep.

I will return before dinner, and hopefully bring some good news. Until then, feel free to rearrange our room however you see fit. I trust you to do whatever you judge necessary to it, to make it feel more like it is your room as well.

Know that I do not blame you at all for these events that have led us here. Know that I will treasure you with my heart. Know that I do love you.

Keitaro

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dear Naru,

I was awake last night, and I would not have sent you away. Despite what you may believe, I did know how you truly felt about me. That is why I always chased after you; no matted how many times your punches sent me across town, no matter how many times you misunderstood my clumsiness for perversion. I forgive you for that.

But you are right; you will have to give me up. You will always hold a place in my heart, you will always be important to me. But we can be nothing more than friends right now, perhaps forever. You have been a dear friend to me Naru, and I wouldn't trade any of our experiences these past months for anything. I hope to keep you as one of my best friends, and keep my promise with you and Mutsumi to go to Tokyo U together.

But I am married now, and must think of my wife first. Please do not be mad at Motoko for what has happened. I blame myself for this, as it was my heart that led to these events. But you would know better than anyone how much I care for all of you; and how I would be willing to do anything for any of you, if I thought it would make you smile.

Please help Motoko today, as both of you have had to share this experience. I would enjoy if you two could still be friends. And don't be mad at either of us if we do something you feel is perverted. I will not do anything to Motoko without her permission, even a kiss.

Be well today. I hope you will be better when I return before dinner.

Keitaro

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dear Su,

Sorry for placing you between them. But I know how much each of you needed comforting last night. Please look in on Mistune to make certain you didn't hurt her too bad.

When I get home tonight, I will be bringing ten pounds of bananas, so that you and I can have a little talk. I don't want you to feel left out or abandoned with what has happened. You will always be a little sister to me, and I will always be willing to listen to you if you are having any problems. Never feel for an instance that you are alone.

Soon, this mess will all blow over, and you can get back to attacking me with your horde of mecha-tamas and drop kicking me in the face. If you want to mess around with Motoko, ask her if the marriage makes her your mommy now. I know you will enjoy teasing her on this subject.

Be well my little sister. I will return with bananas and an ear.

Keitaro

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The girls each read their letters, each one tearing slightly in there eyes. It was Motoko who was the first to speak.

"Naru, would you please help me organize everything in my new room? I would appreciate the help."

Naru looked at her, not as an enemy, not as someone who had stolen the man she loved, but as a friend. "I would be honored. Would you like to help Su?"

The little girl jumped on Motoko's back. "Yeah, help Naru and mommy fix her room."

Each of the adult girls looked at each other first before looking at Su. "Su," Naru asked. "Why did you call Motoko mommy?"

"Keitaro has been like a daddy and brother to me, so now that makes Motoko my mommy. Mommy, can I have a banana, an allowance, a scooter, and a new video game system? Please, I've been good. I haven't attacked daddy with my mecha-tamas for over an hour."

With that, Naru and Motoko began to laugh, as all three made their way to Keitaro and Motoko's room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: I was thinking of adding another Love Hina story to my workload, to give me a little more time to work out these character paths, as well as how I want the stories to evolve. So far the only ideas that I have come up with that I can actually see playing out are these:

1. After all the hits delivered against him by the residents of Hinatasou, it is a fall down the stairs that sends our beloved manager to the hospital. But as Keitaro lies there, at death's door, how will the girls react to the thoughts that their Immortal Keitaro may die. This will be a little darker than what I am doing now.

2. This one is set after Su's first transformation in the anime series. Amalla managed to get away with Keitaro, instead of confronting the Hina girls. But how far will she go to keep Keitaro for herself. This will hopefully stay in line with the craziness expected for the anime series.

Let me know which you like better after you review the chapter.

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.


	5. Trials of the Soul Part 2

**Chapter 5**

**Trials of the Soul Part 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave.

The ideas I placed at the end of the last chapter were not things I was thinking of adding to this one, they were ideas for separate stories. I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Special note: Please read the bottom letter. I am trying to gauge a response on if I should expand my workload.

**Words done in bold like this are the spoken words of the Hina sword. For the moment, I will not give it the ability for inner monologue.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The once quiet sounds in the forests outside of Hinata were gone; now replaced with the sounds of Urashima Keitaro, performing the sword attacks that the sword itself had taught him. Despite how much ki was demanded by each attack, he continued to press on.

"I am stronger than I was before." Keitaro landed from a high jump, slashing a boulder in half.

"I am faster than I was before." He then made several sharp cuts with his sword, causing a dead tree to turn into nothing more than kindling.

"I am more balanced than I was before." He followed up the attack on the tree by performing several mid-air flips.

**But she still will defeat you.**

Keitaro stood for a moment, screaming into the winds. No matter how much he had improved his speed, no matter how much stronger he got, the sword always said that Tsuruko would still defeat him. At first, he thought it was the swords idea of encouragement. But now, it seemed as if the sword was mocking him. And to be honest, he was tired of it. "Then show me how she could beat me."

**As you wish.**

Keitaro's eyes blurred for a moment, making him think that he must be severely exhausted. But when they refocused, he saw Tsuruko standing before him, sword drawn.

"I'll get you this time!"

He raced towards her, swearing that he could see her smile. As he leapt into the air, he heard her call out her attack, "Evil Cutting Attack!"

Keitaro watched as the ki wave hit him, the image of Tsuruko gone before he even touched the ground. "What the hell was that? Where'd she go?"

**She was never here, it was an illusion created by me to prove my point.**

He was tired of riddles now. "Explain, now!"

**You may have improved greatly these last few hours, tapping into strengths you never knew you had. But the fuel for your attacks will be your undoing. The Evil Cutting Attack does not work on demons only; it can work on humans as well. If the human has an impure soul, if they fight for a dark purpose, then the Evil Cutting Wave can be just as deadly to them as any weapon, more so because you do not suffer. You would merely have your spirit entombed inside of me, once again returning the imbalance that made me a weapon of destruction. Is that what you want?**

Keitaro collapsed to the ground, tears welling up from his eyes. "No, I don't want that. I just want everything back to the way it was. I want everyone to be happy. I want everyone to be as they were."

**Then that must be your fuel; that must be what you are fighting for. Instead, you have been fighting for revenge against Tsuruko, for what she did, for defeating her sister twice and forcing a marriage between you two; for making all of the girls of Hinatasou cry. **

**You and only you can decide what will fuel your attacks. Only you can decide whether you will fight with honor, or fight as nothing more than a thug, scared someone stronger will come along and knock you down. Once you start down that path, there will be no turning back. What is your decision?**

Keitaro stood up, the tears no longer falling from his eyes. He held the sword in front of him, but closed his eyes. In his mind, he could see them all. _Motoko, Naru, Shinobu, Mitsune, Mutsumi, Kaolla, all of you have given me the strength to go on before. I ask for your help once again. Help me become better, so that I can help return you to happier times, so that I can return you all to the smiles I have grown to love, so that I can protect the people that I love the most in this world; help me protect my family!_

Keitaro opened his eyes, staring in amazement as the sword began to glow a brighter white than ever before. Common sense told him to shield his eyes, protect them from this light. But the light didn't hurt to look at, it made him feel stronger, like he could take on the world and win.

**This is your true power Keitaro; this is the true strength you have always had, given form by me. With this strength, nothing can stand in your way; you cannot be defeated now by anyone other than yourself.**

**Now, go and get something to eat. Even we gods of war need a meal for lunch.**

Keitaro laughed, and then slid the sword into its sheath on his back. Gathering his supplies, he headed back for town, to treat himself to a ramen lunch. If he was lucky, that vending cart he saw earlier was still around.

_Then, I come back here to learn to control my true power._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keitaro sat by the noodle cart, his sword beside him. He downed the noodles slowly, enjoying the mixture of flavors he had ordered with it. _I'll have to remember to ask Shinobu about making this blend. This is the best I've had._

_**They all care for you deeply you know. Each of them loves you.**_

"And how would you know that?" Keitaro looked around quickly; to make certain no one had seen him talking to himself. Now was not the time to have people thinking that the strange man with glasses and dirty clothes was talking to a sword. The last thing he needed was to be placed in a padded room.

_**Do not worry, only you can hear me. And I can hear your thoughts, so do not worry about speaking.**_

_**To answer your question, for a time, you possessed me without a block to impede me. I read your mind, observed your memories, even the ones you cannot recall. I have seen how each of them looks at you. That is how I know that each of them loves you deeply. You should be grateful for this, for it is a source of great power.**_

_But I failed them._

_**You did no such thing. None of you were to blame for the situation that befell you. If you allow your self-hatred to continue, then it will hamper your abilities as well. Concentrate on fighting for them, and everything else will fall in place.**_

While Keitaro was contemplating this, he failed to notice three guys grab his sword and unsheathe it. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here, another samurai wannabe. Nice sword."

_Are you hungry? _Keitaro looked towards the tall punk who had grabbed his sword, a mean thought crossing his eyes.

_**Yes.**_

_Take their energy. Do not kill them and do not take their memories. But teach them a lesson._

The swords aura flared out, engulfing the three guys. The tried to shriek in horror, but were paralyzed.

"Just so you idiots know; you shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you."

The three men fell to the ground. Keitaro merely walked over, retrieved his sword, and left; paying the ramen vendor a special thanks for the delicious meal. With that, he left towards the woods again. _Was that wrong of me to do that?_

_**No, you used me to defeat an evil menace. Besides, they'll live.**_

At that thought, Keitaro continued; a small smile plastered across his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Motoko had finally finished placing the books on the shelves in the order she desired. _It still looks odd, books for the entrance exams to Tokyo U next to books on meditation, martial arts, demonology, and the others I had collected in my life of training. But at least I am comfortable with this arrangement._

She looked around; she was alone in Keitaro's room; her room; their room. Su had wondered off, probably to build a new weapon to test on Keitaro. Naru had left about half an hour back, either to cry again; as she had done every few minutes since they entered this room, or perhaps to help Shinobu to make lunch.

That just left her, in her room, to finish placing things where she thought they fit, where they belong, where they would bring the most order to her life.

But somehow everything still felt wrong. At first she thought it was because she could not find the sword her sister had given to her, as well as broken during her dual with her here. But it may be back at Kyoto.

No. She knew the reason she was upset, why everything felt wrong; it was because despite being banished from the path of the sword everything in her new room reminded her of it. It all screamed out to her of the reinforcement she had done to herself, to make certain she never wondered from the path. It was all her own doing, and part of the reason why she had always been edgy around Keitaro. He had always been able to see past the façade she had always placed in front of the others, he had been able to see her for what she truly was. And no matter how many times she attacked him for things she thought was his own perverted doing, he never lost faith in her, never lost his friendship with her, never stopped caring for her.

She moved to the futon, still out from what was supposed to be its first night use by the couple. She pulled her legs up to her chest and looked around. _He knew I needed this stuff to make me happy. He told me not to change, to be like I always was. But seeing this stuff hurts. It makes me realize how empty my life was, how many things I had let slip past me, how many things I refused to take part in because 'it was not the path of the warrior to do such things'._

_Now look at me. The first time it was taken away from me, I overdid everything, trying to use the same discipline of the warrior to make myself useful in the home. I was so afraid, I even tried to kill myself, and probably would have done so again had Keitaro not told me that he wanted me to live. But now what do I have?_

_I have great friends, who will support me no matter what I do._

_I have a great place to live, where I look forward to waking up everyday._

_I have a great...great husband, who will care for me and would gladly do anything I asked of him to make me happy._

_And I have yet to tell him how much he means to me. We have been married for little more than a day, and he has done nothing to tread on me, to make me his willing slave. He as much as told me he wanted me to be the way I always was. He proved how much he respected me by holding me after the fight, by trying to talk my sister into returning myself to the school, by holding me on the train, by holding me all night, to prove to me that I would never be alone, never be forgotten, never be a burden to him._

_And yet his letters to us; they seem to show a sadness still in him. He still blames himself for the fight, for convincing me to fight again. He still blames himself for my defeat. But he told me he didn't comfort me because he felt guilty, but because he still cared deeply for me, for all of us._

She released her legs, letting them once again touch the ground. _But I cannot wallow in self pity. My dear husband will return in a few hours, and I must have this place ready for him; for us._

With that thought, she went towards the closet, to finish placing her clothes in there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shinobu had been about to tell Motoko lunch was ready when she spotted her on the futon, her legs pulled into herself, a look of sadness on her face. Shinobu had recognized that look, it was the same one she had had last night, upon hearing that sempai was married. She had felt betrayed and heartbroken. Though she had long known that she had no chance with him as Naru held his heart, she had never really accepted that he would get married, let alone to Motoko. In her mind, she had always imagined him waiting until she was old enough, beautiful enough to grab his attention.

_But that was a childish dream._ She looked at Motoko and fought to keep her own tears from falling out. _I always knew I had no chance with sempai; it is just hard to accept he was gone so soon, married to someone nobody expected to win his hand._

_But this isn't what sempai wanted. He told me last night that if I ever needed him, he would always be there for me, even if he was married now. He wanted me to do my best to cheer up Motoko-sempai. And I will not fail him._

She knocked on the door, noticing that while Motoko was now putting clothes away in the closet, she had a small smile on her face. "Motoko-sempai, lunch is ready."

"Thank you Shinobu." The new wife walked out of the room, closing the door, and followed Shinobu down the hallway to the stairs.

"Shinobu, I know it might be rude of me to ask, but can I assist you in the preparations of dinner tonight?"

Shinobu smiled, glad that she had been given a way to help two people she cared for. "Of course sempai, I would be honored for if you would help."

With that, the two held hands and walked towards the meal. For a brief moment, a small light of hope shined on Hinatasou.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AN: I was thinking of adding another Love Hina story to my workload, to give me a little more time to work out these character paths, as well as how I want the stories to evolve. So far the only ideas that I have come up with that I can actually see playing out are these:

After all the hits delivered against him by the residents of Hinatasou, it is a fall down the stairs that sends our beloved manager to the hospital. But as Keitaro lies there, at death's door, how will the girls react to the thoughts that their Immortal Keitaro may die. This will be a little darker than what I am doing now.

This one is set after Su's first transformation in the anime series. Amalla managed to get away with Keitaro, instead of confronting the Hina girls. But how far will she go to keep Keitaro for herself. This will hopefully stay in line with the craziness expected for the anime series. (So far this one is in the lead.)

Let me know which you like better after you review the chapter.

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.


	6. Trials of the Soul Part 3

**Chapter 6**

**Trials of the Soul Part 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

**Words done in bold like this are the spoken words of the Hina sword. For the moment, I will not give it the ability for inner monologue.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The once quiet sounds in the forests outside of Hinata were gone; now replaced with the sounds of Urashima Keitaro, performing the sword attacks that the sword itself had taught him. Despite how much ki was demanded by each attack, he continued to press on.

"I am stronger than I was before." Keitaro landed from a high jump, slashing a boulder in half.

**You must use this strength to protect the ones you car for, to defend them from the strong enemies that will come.**

"I am faster than I was before." He then made several sharp cuts with his sword, causing a dead tree to turn into nothing more than kindling.

**With this speed, you can defeat your enemies quickly, staving off their chances to game a quick victory by causing suffering to your friends.**

"I am more balanced than I was before." He followed up the attack on the tree by performing several mid-air flips; before landing face down in a puddle of mud.

**There are even some things my powers cannot help you with. Get used to it.**

Keitaro looked up from the mud, and began laughing at his situation. He had been training non-stop since lunch, the sword given him encouragement, teaching him how to harness his true feelings to provide the power to his attacks. The skills he was now showing should have taken years, if not decades for him to master, but the Hina sword had simply downloaded these skills into him. All he needed to do now was to practice, to make them his own.

"OK, one more thing and then we're done for the day. I need you to create the Tsuruko illusion again."

**Why?**

"I need to find out where I stand against her."

**I could tell you.**

"But it won't let me get a feel for her fighting style. I need to practice against her, especially since I will have to face her sooner or later for Motoko to return to the Shinmeiryuu."

**As you wish then, master. But be warned, you will feel her blows as if they are real. I shall reduce the strength and speed so as to bring it into proportion with your own at this moment. I doubt you will learn much of anything if she defeats you while you are exhausted. Is this OK?**

"Let's do it."

Keitaro's eyes lost focus for a moment, before the image of Tsuruko appeared before him, sword in hand. _Let's see how well I can do against her. _And thus in the forest outside of Hinata, a shadow battle began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro stood in the stream, washing the dirt and sweat off his body. He looked over to his supplies on the river bank. His workout clothes hung from a tree branch, fresh from their turn in the stream, drying in the wind and sun. The Hina Sword stood besides the tree; it too would have looked fresh and polished, had it not been put in its sheath.

He dove under the water to wash the last of the soap and shampoo off him, enjoying the coldness of the river as it seemed to revitalize his stiff muscles. Even though he had spent many hours practicing with the sword, learning the moves of its first previous owner, learning to control his hatred for Tsuruko, learning how to channel his love for the women of Hinatasou for his true power, he still felt full of energy. At that moment, he felt he could take on the world and win.

But he knew better than to try his luck. The false Tsuruko, even brought down to match his strength due to his exhaustion from training, had only needed less than five minutes to defeat him. _That isn't bad. I lasted five minutes against her. Our last battle never made it past four minutes and all I did then was just lob bombs at her while Motoko attacked with a broken sword._

**You skills have improved much. Be grateful that you have learned so much so fast. But know that the training is still far from complete. Tsuruko is skilled in the way of her style. Despite what Motoko may believe, being married did not weaken her at all, or make her give up the way of the Shinmeiryuu; in fact she practiced all the more. Even if she challenges you at the end of the three days for Motoko to be accepted back into the school, it is doubtful you can win, even with my help and power.**

"I know," said Keitaro, coming ashore and drying himself. He reached inside his bag, grabbing a fresh set of clothes and deodorant. "I know I cannot hope to master a multitude of styles and skills in three days. I know that as I am now, I still cannot defeat her. But I also know that I must try my best to defeat her if the opportunity arises. I cannot let them down again. If she offers a challenge, I will delay it till you believe I am ready, or until I believe Motoko cannot stand being without her school. This is all I know for certain anymore."

"Shall we come here tomorrow and train some more?" He had finished packing his things, ready to make the trek back into town.

**No, your body needs to rest and adapt to what has happened to it today. You must spend time with your wife tomorrow. You must show her the love that gives her strength. If you spend all your time out here, she may become depressed again. She needs you now more than you need to challenge Tsuruko.**

He was not going to disagree with the sword. He knew how fragile Motoko was right now, how she was struggling to identify herself in this new world she was thrusted into. _I just hope me not being there in the morning didn't upset her so much. I know the letters were the best I could do, but still, I really wish I had stayed with her._

With that thought, he left his training grounds, and headed towards the market. He still owed Su at least ten pounds of bananas. And he owed the girls of Hinatasou a nice, long talk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru looked up from the book on her table, finally acknowledging that studying wasn't going to be something she would get done today. Ever since she had left Motoko to finish up her new room, she had been in here, trying to focus on her studies to stop herself from crying. But her concentration wasn't with her anymore. She just kept thinking back to the wedding ceremony, imagining herself standing up to Tsuruko, claiming Keitaro as her own. But even her imagination failed her, and no matter how hard she screamed in her mind to stop them, no one heard her. She had even taken to attacking the participants, only to see her dream hands pass through them. "I guess even in my dreams, I can't admit my true feelings."

_But he could. He told me that he loved me, and I ran away. When Tsuruko announced their price for failure, I still didn't admit how I felt._

_But he could. He knew how I felt. And still he pursued me. No matter how many times I hit him, allowing my jealousy to prevent me from seeing the innocence of what had happened; he still had feelings for me._

_He still does._

She held the letter in her hands, the tears once again falling down her face. _Idiot, he spends over a year here, trying to get into Tokyo U, and now he finally learns how to say the right things at the right time._

"Myuh!"

Naru looked up, to see Tama-chan floating in front of her, a Kleenex in her flipper. "Thank you Tama-chan." She took the Kleenex and wiped away her tears. "Do you think everything will be OK for all of us?"

"Myuh myuh!" replied the floating hot spring turtle, bobbing its head in a yes movement.

"Thank you Tama-chan." She finished wiping her eyes, before standing up, trying to force the stiffness through from her legs. "Let's go get some dinner. I'm starving."

The hot spring turtle landed on her head as she went out of the room, checking her clothes to make certain that she looked somewhat presentable.

------------------------------------------------------------

Motoko had spent the day with her new sempai, Shinobu. She felt somewhat better about herself, helping make a clean up after the good meal served at lunch, helping Shinobu with the laundry, and even doing some of the cleaning that Keitaro had planned for today.

But the thought of her new husband did bring her down a little. _Why am I so sad? Shinobu does this every day and it seems to bring her so much joy._

_I know this isn't the first time I have done this stuff. I know I definitely overreacted the last time; to the point where I ran away and Keitaro had to come and find me._

_He cares for us all so much._

_He cares for me._

_He would never hurt me._

_But why do I feel so hurt thinking about him?_

_Because he blames himself is why; because each one of us wants to accept the blame for this, and not let the other feel sad; because part of me feels like I stole him from Naru; because...because...because some small part of me feels unworthy of his compassion, of his...love._

She stopped thinking as she began to chop the vegetables that Shinobu needed for dinner tonight; not wanting to accidentally cut herself. "Is this the correct way Shinobu?"

The blue haired girl looked over at her, and then began examining the vegetables. "They're great Motoko-sempai. Soon you'll be a better cook than me."

Motoko managed a smile, knowing the young girl was trying to make her feel better. She moved onto mixing some more food while Shinobu set about getting the vegetables ready to be put into the stew. _She is so confident about herself in these areas, almost like I was with the way of the sword. I know I can learn much from her, but I doubt I will ever take this much enjoyment from it as she does._

_Keitaro, I know you have faith in me. I know you want me to be strong, to not give up, to live, even if I cannot be a warrior. For you I will try my best, I will make you proud to call me wife. I am already proud to call you husband._

"Sempai, is the batter done?"

Motoko came out of her thoughts, looking at the contents in the bowl. "I believe so Shinobu, but I do wish for your expert opinion."

_I will not fail you Keitaro._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro was walking up the road to Hinatasou, his pack somewhat heavier with Su's bananas. He had no doubt that as soon as he got near Hinatasou, the young foreign girl would magically appear on his back, the bananas replaced with her weight, and her appetite as the fruit disappeared in a flash. He knew he would have to talk to her, to make certain she didn't feel abandoned.

He would have to have another talk with Shinobu, to make certain that Motoko was learning from her last attempt to try and be a normal girl, though no girl that lived at Hinatasou was ever normal. He would also have to make certain that the young girl did not have any problems with the new development in their lives. Shinobu was extremely sensitive, and he had no doubt that the young girl would need someone to talk to.

He would have to talk with Mitsune, and hope that she had been able to talk to Naru, find out how she was dealing with everything. Though she put on a brave front, even Keitaro saw that the young woman had deep thoughts and feelings, even if she wanted everyone to thing she was a harmless flirt. But he did consider Mitsune a great friend, even when she acted like her nickname to get out of rent or swindle some money for some sake. He felt tonight, even he may share a bottle or three with her.

Naru. They had hardly spoken yesterday. He knew she would need to be the longest talk. He had told her in the letter that he knew how she truly felt, and that was certain to raise some issues with her. He had no idea if Motoko had informed her that she should try and move on, but if the stories a drunken Kitsune had told him about Naru's crush on Seta were any guide, it would be a difficult journey for the young girl. Still, he would not forsake her, even for his own happiness.

Motoko. He would need to talk to her about her day, to find out how she was really doing, really feeling. He needed to look into her eyes, and see if the fire was there from the kendo girl who used to send him flying through walls with her ki attacks. Of course he knew that now since he knew how to defend against and deflect such attacks, like all things with preparation, it would never come. He thought for a moment to 'accidentally' do something perverted in front of her, but knew she might simply accept it, and bring him sadness at how he had acted in front of her. _I will try to be the man you are proud to call husband._

It was then that he noticed how close he was to Hinatasou, as well as the fact that he now saw a young girl standing in front of the stairs, looking unsure as to whether or not see belonged there. _She seems so familiar, I wonder who she is?_

**Idiot, are you telling me you do not recognize your own sister?**

Keitaro was about to yell at the sword for calling him an idiot, but as he stared at the girl, he recognized her, he could see his sister in her. "Kanako, long time no see."

"Onii-san?" The girl turned towards him, the cat on her shoulder now coming into view. She looked at him, trying to see if it really was her brother. Once she recognized his face, she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him as much as possible, considering the backpack and bananas he now carried. "Onii-san, it's great to see you again." She tried not to cry, but she lost the battle as the tears came flowing out.

Keitaro returned her hug, trying to ignore the stiffness that was seeping into his muscles. _I guess I'll need to use the hot springs after dinner. _"What are you doing here Kanako? I thought you were touring around with Grandma Hina? Not that I am upset to see you or anything?"

She looked into his eyes, tears still running down her face. "I heard from Aunt Haruka that you were married. Is it true?"

Keitaro looked down at his sister, not quite knowing why she had so much hurt in her eyes, assuming it had something to do with her lonely childhood. "It's true, but it is a very long story. How about I tell fill you in on it after dinner? We can use the hot springs and I can fill you in on everything that's happened to me here."

"OK onii-san." With that the two walked up the stairs, not noticing Haruka, hiding behind the door to her tea house, afraid that Kanako might see her. "Well Keitaro, I guess even your life can get more interesting." She quickly lit a cigarette after making certain the two were far enough away. _That'll teach me to not say that at least things can't get any worse._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.


	7. Togetherness

**Chapter 7**

**Togetherness**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

**Words done in bold like this are the spoken words of the Hina sword. **

**_Words like this are for the sword's inner monologue_.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Onii-san, you are so different._ Motoko continued to stare at her brother as the made their way up the stairs to Hinatasou. From what she had heard from relatives and letters, her brother had been a kind, clumsy man. He spent every waking moment making certain all around him were happy, and sacrificed his own well being. He would do anything to help a friend; which had led to him getting married if Grandma Hina had told her correctly.

He had convinced this Motoko girl that she should try and defeat her sister again. Even Kanako had heard of Tsuruko, as anyone who had been in as many martial arts circles as she would have. Despite what her sister had believed, Tsuruko did not sacrifice her art when she married; in fact she found great strength in it. Kanako had faced her once at a tournament, and found out how strong the married woman was. Their fight had lasted for nearly half an hour, much to the amusement of the fans. In the end, Kanako had been defeated; a task no one had done before or since.

How her brother thought such a woman could be defeated by him and this Motoko was beyond her reason.

But now, her brother seemed different. She had heard he had broken his leg, but he was walking just fine, with a heavy backpack as well. He seemed more confident, and even carried a sword, though in his brief stint as a martial artist, she remembered he preferred to fight with kempo, not kendo. His outfit looked like he had been in a fight all day, littered with tears and missing patches. She looked into his eyes, and still saw the kindness she remembered as a kid, the joy of life was still there, but some sadness remained.

_He still blames himself for what had happened. Do not worry onii-san; I will make it all better. I will help you feel good again._

None of them noticed that a dark skinned foreign girl had leapt out of the trees and landed on Keitaro's pack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaolla's hungry, where are my bananas Keitaro?"

Keitaro looked over his shoulder at the foreign girl, a smile on his face. He reached for a bag and handed it to her, seeing her smile grow wide. "Ten pounds of bananas, just like I promised. After I introduce my sister, you want to have a talk little sister?"

Su's face showed a big smile. "Okies Keitaro, can we play later?"

"I don't know Su, I have to talk to everyone, but I'll see if I can fit it in. How about I meet you on the upper deck in about five minutes, OK?"

"Okies, see you there Keitaro!" With that, Kaolla, along with her bag of bananas, leapt from his backpack to the roof of the front porch, and jumped to the roof of Hinatasou, disappearing.

Despite seeing all of this, Kanako could only look at him and ask one thing. "Little sister?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, I'm back," called Keitaro.

Only Motoko and Mitsune came into the room. "Keitaro," called Mitsune, "already married a day and already bringing a mistress home."

Keitaro smiled, trying to answer quickly before Motoko would react; or overreact as the case may be, as she was already reaching for her non-existent sword. _Good thing it's at the blacksmith's. _"Nope, this is my sister, Kanako. Kanako, the one on the left is Motoko, my wife, and the one on the right is Mitsune."

"Nice to meet you." Kanako bowed. "This is my pet Kuro."

"Mew."

Motoko and Mitsune both acknowledged the girl, bowing slightly. It was then that Motoko noticed two things about Keitaro. One was that his cast was off, which wasn't due to happen for another two weeks. The second was that he had the Hina Sword strapped to his back. "Keitaro, why is the sword on your back, you know it's cursed?"

Keitaro pulled the sword out of its sheath, holding it in front of him. He watched the fear appear on Motoko's face, remembering what the sword was truly capable of. He simply smiled. "It's OK Motoko, watch!" As he finished speaking, he began to push some power into the sword, bringing out a white glow. "We had a little chat this morning. The sword agreed to play nice, in exchange; I don't make it into a lawn ornament."

**Not going to tell her we've been training all day?**

_Why? If we don't get any news from Tsuruko, what's the point? It will just get her hopes up, and dashed if we fail or Tsuruko gives us no chances. Best to let her know that you are no longer dangerous, and see where that leads._

Motoko approached careful, still fearful that the sword was merely playing a trick and that Keitaro was once again under its dark power. She moved her hand careful, touching the blade lightly. _It doesn't feel dark anymore. In fact, it feels almost pure. _"How did you do this Keitaro?"

Keitaro began to scratch his head. _Better make this look good. If she asks too many questions now, it will look bad. _"While we were talking, I discovered the sword was simply out of sync, so I corrected it with my own life force. Now it is the way it was meant to be, here, take it outside and try it."

Motoko stared at the sword, debating on whether or not to try it. Every fiber in her being wanted to test the sword, to see how its power would increase her own, but she pulled back. "Another time Keitaro, I need to finish helping Shinobu with dinner." She dashed out of the room, trying to keep herself from crying. _I want to Keitaro, God knows that. But how can I? I am no longer a samurai, no longer fit to hold any blade of a warrior._

_I guess we went too far._ Keitaro placed the blade back in its sheath, a slight frown on his face.

**She is still trying to accept herself now. One day, she will wield me just as you do. But for now, let her figure out who she is.**

"Here Kitsune," Keitaro said as he handed her a bag with several bottles of sake in them. "I'm going to assume you need these tonight to try and help Naru."

Mitsune looked at the bottles, at first wondering how drunk she could get off these tonight. But hearing Keitaro, she remembered how her one attempt to get Naru to open up today (after trying to realign her back from Su's few minutes of cuddling) failed and ended up with Naru running away, crying. "Thanks Keitaro, I'll get her to talk to me, or pass out trying!" She made her usual fox grin before running the bottles to her room, making a mental note to drag Naru somewhere and if need be, force the alcohol down her throat. _Who knows, she might end up so wasted, she'll throw herself at those two._ A small evil laugh escaped her lips.

Keitaro paled a little bit, hearing the laugh, but placed it aside. "Come on, Kanako." Keitaro was holding out his hand. "I should show you to your room so you can get settled in before dinner. Plus, I have a date to keep."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kaolla!" Keitaro looked at the sun roof. There were still a few clothes on the line to dry, but nothing embarrassing that would have made his nose shoot blood. But right now, his attention was on the young foreign girl sitting on a small pile of banana peels, finishing off what appeared to be the last one.

"Hey Keitaro!" The young girl leaped with great speed, a foot headed for Keitaro's face.

Normally, Keitaro would have felt the impact on his face and been knocked down the stairs.

But today, Keitaro dodged the foot, missing it by mere centimeters. His hand grabbed the foot and directed its momentum straight up, sending Kaolla skyward for a few dozen feet, before falling down into Keitaro's arms. The young woman, rather than appear shocked that Keitaro had dodged her attack, looked like she was ready to scream in joy.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. "Keitaro learned a new move. I'll have to make a new plan for next time." She then proceeded to rub her head against Keitaro's face. "I like this Keitaro; can we do it more often?"

The old Keitaro would have been embarrassed, silently looking around for one of the girls to see him, cause a commotion, and result with him being sent skyward or straight down into Hinatasou.

But once again, this was not the same old Keitaro. He had grown up in the last two days. "Sure Kaolla, whatever makes my little sister happy." He placed Kaolla on the ground, and sat beside her. The young girl simply lay against the landlord. _I guess I should start this. _"Kaolla, do you forgive me for this morning for placing you between Naru and Motoko?"

"Sure Keitaro, it was fun. She really blushed at the mommy comment." The girl continued to nuzzle herself into Keitaro's side.

"Kaolla, I won't leave you."

Su looked up at Keitaro, a big smile on her face. "Really!?"

"I promise, and you know how seriously I take a promise."

"Yeah, that's why you and mommy got married brother daddy."

Keitaro nearly face-faulted. In his mind, he could hear the Hina Sword laughing as hard as it could. **I guess that makes you a redneck Keitaro.**

Keitaro tried to ignore that comment, as well as the continued laughing of the Hina Sword. He kept his smile on Kaolla, wrapping his arm around her. "Kaolla, I know things seem weird, but I won't let you feel lonely. Just because Motoko and I are now together doesn't mean that we will love you any less. I just wanted to make certain you understood this; I just wanted to make certain that you are OK with what's going on. Is there anything bothering you Kaolla?"

"Nope, I just happy Keitaro and Motoko happy. Can I sleep with you guys tonight?"

The old Keitaro would have face-faulted, followed by releasing a river of blood from his nose.

The new Keitaro was no different in this respect.

Kaolla merely glomped onto the fallen landlord. "Should I take that as a yes?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro was now sitting inside the hot springs; a big sign on the door informed the others that he and his sister was in here, and not to disturb him. His sister sat at his side, wearing a small bathing suit, staring at her brother. He had just finished explaining the first duel between Motoko and Tsuruko, how Motoko had acted afterwards, her breaking down, Keitaro's support for her if she chose the way of the sword or the way of a woman, the training and follow-up battle, as well as the resultant marriage.

"Onii-san, does she make you happy?" It was a question Kanako didn't want the answer to, but she needed to know. She knew her brother was kind to a fault, as she had heard of the many instances from Grandma Hina of the girls "punishing" Keitaro for his accidents. In truth she wanted to kick them all out, and leave just herself and her brother to run the inn, like they had promised. But seeing how much Motoko had been affected by the battle, even her instant hatred of her seemed to mellow somewhat. _Even I know what it is like to lose your seemingly perfect way of life. When Keitaro's parents sent me away to live with other family, it was the worst day of my life. They had seen how much I loved him. I guess they were afraid either I or both of us would act on it. My brother's support kept me going. I guess now it will keep Motoko going as well. I would never wish such a fate on a person, even a dishonorable wretch like her._

Keitaro had been staring down at the water. "I'm not worried about my happiness Kanako; I'm just worried about Motoko's happiness."

Keitaro looked up, as if trying to find the will to continue in the heavens. "I know she doesn't blame me for the loss, but I still feel like I failed her, like I failed to keep my word. I am the one who convinced her to fight again, told her that she could win. And what did my words, my support do for her; she ended up married to me, forever banished from her school, cast adrift into the world with only this place to call as home."

Kanako looked at her brother, tears in his eyes. She could tell how much he was hurt by this, how much responsibility he was assuming. "But you didn't answer my question onii-san. Does she make you happy?"

Keitaro looked at his sister, tears now falling freely from his face. "As long as she is happy, as long as she feels needed and loved, as long as she feels like living, then I am happy. I would do anything to make her happy again. That night, when she asked me if marriage to her would be so bad, I spent the entire night thinking about it. I had always thought Naru and I would eventually be together, even with all the beatings I took from her. But when I considered being with Motoko, I felt just as happy. But it wasn't something I had ever thought about before. I knew she cared for me, perhaps more than I'll ever know, but I didn't want her to end up with me like that, because she was forced to. If the fates would have wanted it, we would have. But for her to end up with me like that... I just wanted her to be happy, and I don't know if she can be with me, with it done the way it has been."

Kanako was crying now. Her brother actually cared for this woman, cared for her well being, and cared for her happiness. It was this quality of his that had made Kanako fall in love with him; his constant need to place someone else's happiness above his own. It was his heart that drew her to him, and after meeting the others that lived at Hinatasou, she suspected it was what drew them to him as well.

She wanted to be with him that way.

The others wanted to be with him that way.

But what did he want?

He only wanted the happiness of those around him. He wanted them all to be happy, no matter what the price was for him.

Could she let him have that? Could she let him stay married to that former samurai? "Onii-san, do you love her?"

Keitaro looked up at the sky, the sun beginning to set. "I really like her Kanako. Maybe love will come from that, when we are both ready. For now, I will support her. If she loves me, she will tell me when she is ready. If I love her, I will tell her only if it will make her happy. I do not wish to make it seem I am trying to force her love on me. I will honor her wishes, her desires. If I am not it, then I will be happy that she is. It is all I need."

Unknown to the two in the hot springs, a third figure was at the doorway to the sun-roof on the second floor of Hinatasou, listening in to the conversation, a tear falling down her face. _I really like you too, Keitaro. I am thankful it was you I was stuck with._

With that, Motoko headed back towards the kitchen to finish prepping dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shinobu, can I talk to you a minute?"

Shinobu turned to see Keitaro, wearing his usual clothes, a blue sweater and tan pants. He looked refreshed from his bath. The only difference she could see in him from the way he looked last week was that he had a sword strapped to his back. Shinobu instantly blushed. "Sure sempai, how can I help?"

"Shinobu, how is Motoko doing?"

Shinobu looked at him, trying to phrase her words right as well as keep her blushing under control. "She did well sempai, I think she is feeling better. She even helped me cook dinner, so make certain you compliment her cooking." _I already know sempai loves my cooking, but he asked me to help Motoko-sempai, and I will. I will make sempai happy, even if I can't be with him now._

"Thank you Shinobu, you'd better return before they miss you."

"Thank you sempai and good luck."

As Keitaro watched Shinobu return to the kitchen, the Hina Sword began to speak again. **You know she loves you.**

_I know. But it wouldn't work out between us, plus I'm married now._

**She will always love you; the power of any first crush nearly makes it impossible to do otherwise.**

_I am her friend, a brother, nothing more. I will support her always. In time, she will love another. I will always have a place in her heart. That is the way it should be, just as it is with my sister._

**Be honest, did you ever... You know...**

Keitaro quickly headed for the bathroom, trying to keep anymore blood from flying out of his nose.

**Thought so.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner had gone better than the night beforehand. Everyone had since moved on a bit.

Kaolla was eating a massive amount of food as usual, now that Keitaro had assured her that she would not be alone, as well as neglecting to tell her either that she may or may not sleep in the bed with Keitaro or Motoko, as well as tell Motoko what Su's request was. It was something he would have to wait for tonight after dinner.

Kitsune was eating her meal slowly, trying to match pace with Naru so she could offer Naru a drink after dinner using the bottles of sake Keitaro had bought for the purpose. Apparently, her attempt to get Naru to open up had ended poorly, and was hoping that alcohol would help her friend unwind enough to talk to her about Keitaro and Motoko's marriage.

Naru was staying in the conversation, just barely though. She saw that Keitaro and Motoko were sitting together, and was trying her best not to cry out and proclaim that Keitaro was hers, unsure at the moment whether it was because she in truth didn't like the pervert; something her feelings yesterday told her to be untrue, or because she knew from his letter that he was with Motoko now.

Shinobu was trying to stay in the conversation as well, not wanting to seem left out. She had tried to get the others to praise Motoko's cooking, but she felt in the end, the praises were not nearly enough. She had been glad that Keitaro had followed her advice, and had watched as Motoko blushed. _Sempai, I hope you can make her happy._

Kanako simple sat while eating, participating in the conversation at such a level that made it seem that Naru was running at the mouth. She was spending her time watching the other girls, trying to figure out where they stood with Keitaro, as well as if any of them might try and break up his marriage. _I better put myself in that column, as well as that Naru girl. She keeps sneaking looks at the two, and if either of them is blushing, she seems to get a little bit sadder. I'll have to keep an eye on her._

Motoko was making little conversation as well. She seemed to glow slightly when Keitaro complemented her on her meal, which she immediately directed towards Shinobu, saying if it wasn't for her, the meal wouldn't be half as good as it was now. She was however, acting more comfortable in front of Keitaro, seeming to have regained some of her strength, but the sadness from the fiasco yesterday was still in her eyes as it played through her mind.

Keitaro however, despite being the center of the conversation, was also busy with his own thoughts. _I talked to Shinobu, and she seems OK. I can't believe I missed the fact she had a crush on me for long. Su seems to be back to herself, but I have to remember to talk to Motoko, and warn her that Su may slip into our room tonight for the comfort of her family. Kitsune is going to talk to Naru, so at least I'll have a heads up tomorrow about how well she is taking things. That just leaves Motoko, my wife._

_That word still seems wrong, as if this is just a joke, as if it's not even real. _

_But it is real, we really are married._

**What do you plan to do?**

_I need to talk with her, to make certain she just isn't wearing a mask in front of everyone, including me._

_  
Do you know how she feels?_

**I only know what you know at the time we were connected. I can't read her mind, just the way you view her through objective eyes. But be strong Keitaro, she needs you to be. She was never one to rely on anyone. Now she must, and is afraid she will stumble and fall. **

_I'll try. I just hope I can keep my foot out of my mouth._

The dinner finished, but at a much later time than yesterday, showing to all that it was a more comfortable day than yesterday. Keitaro and Motoko helped clear the table as Shinobu began to work on the dishes. Su ran off, hoping to construct a new invention quickly so her and Keitaro-daddy could play, while Kitsune dragged Naru upstairs to begin drinking and hopefully get her friend to open back up before her inner demons came out with a violent physical vengeance, with Keitaro the most likely and usual target. Kanako simply went to her room, trying to figure out what was all going on. She took Kuro with her, and picked up the flying turtle Tama-chan as well, hoping to get the turtle to tell her what the real secrets each of the residents were holding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Motoko, what's the matter?"

Keitaro had taken Motoko outside after having cleared the table. She was a little hesitant, but still followed. They sat down on one of the benches, far enough away from the Hinatasou to hopefully avoid any eavesdroppers.

"What do you mean Keitaro, I'm fine." She looked at him with her eyes closed, her mouth in a smile, hoping to fool him.

_She is wearing a mask._ "Motoko, I still see the sadness in your eyes. I know you're in pain. Please tell me why?" He emphasized his support for her by taking her hand in his, not wishing to push her too far by placing his arm around her.

Motoko stared at the ground, trying to decide whether to tell him of her problems, or stay insisting she was fine and storm off. _But where would I run to. My room is HIS room. He wants to help me, so why am I so hesitant to ask for his help. If it wasn't for him, I would have killed myself the first time Ane-ue defeated me. I would never have tried for the second time; I would have simply drifted around, miserable, probably ending up like Kitsune, or worse._

_So why can't I trust him? He isn't just a man, he's my husband._

_My...husband._

"I'm sorry Keitaro. It's still a little difficult to believe this has all happened to us. I mean, this time last month, I was using a secret attack and launching you into the air for doing something perverted. Now look at us. We are married, I am no longer a warrior, and you, apparently do to either your quick healing or magic, have gotten the full use out of your leg."

Keitaro smiled, rubbing his former broken leg. "The sword fixed it, as a way of partially apologizing for its part in what happened."

He looked towards Motoko, trying to maintain a smile, but saw that she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes appeared to be barely holding back the tears. _I hate to do this, but I have to risk it._ He leaned closer to her, placing his arm around her as he did on the train and on the sofa last night. _Please don't take this as a perverted act. _"Motoko, I will not think any less of you if you talk to me, but I will not force you to talk either. If you are in pain, I just want you to know I am always ready to listen, to try and make you feel better."

It was all it took for Motoko to break down and begin crying again. She buried her face in his chest, both of his arms wrapping around her. _Why? Why is he being so kind to me? Why is he staying with me? Why?!_

_What does he see in me worth redeeming?_

_I am no longer a warrior. I don't know how to be a woman._

_So why is he still with me? Why does he insist on helping me?_

"Motoko, I don't want you to feel sad."

She looked at him, a smile still on his face. "Why? Why are you still with me? Why are you so kind to me?"

Keitaro wiped some of the tears away from her face. "Because you need me, because I want to, because I blame myself somewhat for our battle. I do care for you Motoko, I don't know if it is love, but I do care for you. I will not abandon you, I will not forsake you, and I will always be there for you. I believe in you Motoko. You are not alone."

_He won't leave me. He believes in me._

Motoko then did something that surprised her, perhaps more than it did Keitaro. She pulled herself up and kissed her husband.

But like all things dealing with romance involving a girl of Hinatasou or involving Keitaro, something had to intervene.

"Brother Daddy, it's time to play!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.

**Author note:** If anyone would like to start their own stories, but need some ideas, let me know. I am thinking of making a story post of nothing but ideas. Let me know if anyone is interested when you post reviews. Thank you.


	8. Connections

**Chapter 8**

**Connections**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

**Words done in bold like this are the spoken words of the Hina sword. **

**_Words like this are for the sword's inner monologue_.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Motoko, I don't want you to feel sad."

She looked at him, a smile still on his face. "Why? Why are you still with me? Why are you so kind to me?"

Keitaro wiped some of the tears away from her face. "Because you need me, because I want to, because I blame myself somewhat for our battle. I do care for you Motoko, I don't know if it is love, but I do care for you. I will not abandon you, I will not forsake you, and I will always be there for you. I believe in you Motoko. You are not alone."

_He won't leave me. He believes in me._

Motoko then did something that surprised her, perhaps more than it did Keitaro. She pulled herself up and kissed her husband.

But like all things dealing with romance involving a girl of Hinatasou or involving Keitaro, something had to intervene.

"Brother Daddy, it's time to play!"

Keitaro grabbed Motoko and leapt from the bench, seconds before a missile destroyed it. He turned quickly, seeing Su riding on top of her creation, a flying Meca-Tama with metallic wings. "Little sister, you should be careful. Your attack could have injured Motoko."

Su beamed a happy smile. "Nah, mommy is too fast to be hurt. Besides, I can now play with mommy and brother-daddy."

"Stay here," Keitaro said to Motoko, removing his sword from its sheath. He slowly walked away from Motoko, watching as the winged machine constantly followed him. _Good, Su programmed this thing to go after me first._

**You need to take it out fast, you energy reserves are all but gone, and you'll only get one ki attack.**

_How about helping me with a plan?_

**Cut the back tail flippers, which should send it skyward for you to destroy it.**

Keitaro ran at it just as it took off at him. It opened its mouth to fire another blast at him, but he jumped over it, sword still in hand. He landed on its back, grabbing Su and holding her against his chest, before using his free hand to cut off the back flippers of the machine. He then jumped as hard as he could, knowing that the momentum would also cause the machine to shoot skywards, as the rear flippers wouldn't be able to control itself from doing so. As he turned in the air, he saw the Meca-Tama rise into the sky. Pulling the sword above his head, he called his attack. "Solar Cut!" He brought the sword down, releasing a bright line of ki that streaked towards Su's newest invention, striking it and causing it to create a huge explosion, reducing the fighting machine to its assorted parts.

As he began to approach the ground, he used what little energy he had left to place the sword in its sheath, not wanting to risk it cutting someone on impact, followed by wrapping his arms tightly around Su to prevent the impact from injuring her as well. When they hit the ground, they rolled for about ten feet, finally stopping with Keitaro's back towards the ground, Su still safe and secure against his chest.

He opened his eyes, his breath coming in short, ragged bursts, the feeling of extreme tiredness washing over him. He looked down at Su, who was cringing, her eyes closed tightly as she was holding onto Keitaro's shirt. _She's scared!? Why!? Does she think I might hate her for the attack?_ "Little Sister?"

Su didn't look up. She stayed as she was, hugging herself against Keitaro's chest, a small whimper coming from her mouth.

"Little Sister," Keitaro said with a little more force, trying to shake Su from her fear. The little foreign girl finally looked at him, her eyes slightly closed with the traces of tears forming in them. "Little sister, can we not play that hard for a few days? It was fun, but I am a little tired. Tomorrow after school, we can play, but no robots, just me and you. Is that OK?"

Su sat up slightly, the tears forming in her eyes falling down her face, but not being followed by fresh ones. "You mean you don't hate me?"

Keitaro smiled, wishing he had the energy to ruffle her hair. "Nope, I still love you little sister, now go get ready for bed, OK?"

"Ok Keitaro," she said, leaping from his body and running inside, a large smile on her face. _Brother-daddy doesn't hate me. Plus he said we could have more fun tomorrow. YEAH!!!_

Motoko had watched the ki attack, surprised that Keitaro even knew it. She had only seen the attack once, performed by a visiting martial arts master who was passing by the Aoyama Dojo some years ago. She stared at the explosion for several seconds before coming out of her daze, running towards Keitaro, who was now minus Su, as she had leapt off to head inside. "Keitaro, are you OK?" She looked at him, noticing his ragged breathing, as well as how little ki his body was admitting. "You look exhausted."

Keitaro laughed a little, trying to get up and falling back to the ground. "I guess the attack took a little too much out of me."

Motoko helped her new husband up, allowing her own ki to flow into him, hoping to give him enough so he could move around. They began to slowly make their way back inside. "Keitaro, how do you know the Solar Cut technique? I've only seen it once, and that guy says it is a family technique, not taught to anyone.

Keitaro was cursing under his breath. _When I wake up in the morning, the sword and I are going to have a nice little chat about 'family only' techniques. If they show up wanting my head, it's lawn ornament time._ Keitaro could feel that his link to the sword was gone, it was sleeping, more tired from the attack than Keitaro. "The Hina Sword taught it to me today. I guess I need to talk to the sword tomorrow. You don't think they'll show up here and ask for my head, do you?"

Motoko laughed a little, stopping her flow of ki into Keitaro. He was now walking on his own, with her help, as both were somewhat tired; her from giving Keitaro her energy, him from using up so much of his own that day. "If they do I'll tell them they can't have it without my permission. I own your pervert head, and I decide when it comes off your shoulders."

Keitaro began to laugh as well as they made their way up the stairs to their new room together. He had been surprised when Motoko had made that joke, even though part of him was afraid that she might have been serious. They made their way into the room, Motoko shutting the door while Keitaro went behind a changing screen to dress for bed. As he left it, Motoko went behind it, a look of apprehension in her eyes.

Keitaro laid the sword on its stand before returning to the bed he now shared with his wife. He made his way under the covers, his muscles beginning to scream from the assault he had put them under today, hoping that a good night's rest would allow him to feel better in the morning.

Motoko came out from behind the changing screen, dressed only in a large t-shirt and sweat pants. She made her way over to the light switch, turning it off before getting under the covers as well. She laid flat on her back, staring at the ceiling, when she felt Keitaro's hand touch hers, entwining their fingers together. She turned to him, seeing his eyes in the dark.

"Motoko, I will not force you to do anything, not out there, not in here, and certainly not in our bed." Keitaro was glad to see her eyes soften a little. "Besides, we are both too exhausted tonight to try anything, but I would like to hold your hand, if that's OK."

Motoko's response was silent. She moved under the covers towards Keitaro, giving him a light kiss on his mouth, before lying back down, her hand never leaving his. "Thank you Keitaro," she whispered, "for being so kind towards me."

Before Keitaro could say anything, his door opened, allowing a tired Su, dressed in her usually pajamas, to enter. She shut the door and climbed into the bed between the newlyweds. Climbing under the covers, she pulled the two closer to herself, draping their arms over her, before falling deep into sleep.

Motoko and Keitaro said nothing about this, just watching as Su slept. Keitaro looked up into Motoko's eyes again, seeing some happiness in them. Both knew it would be impossible to wake Su up now, so they just smiled at each other, both being a little grateful not to be sleeping alone with each other quite yet.

"Good night, my wife."

"Good night, my husband."

Both closed their eyes and fell asleep, both on their sides with their arms over Kaolla. Kaolla smiled; her dreams pleasant as she felt safe with her new family now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitsune and Naru were now outside in the hot springs, the stars shining bright, un-obscured by clouds or even a moon. Both were drunk, having downed a few bottles of the sake Keitaro had bought for the purpose. They were now soaking in the hot springs, Kitsune's suggestion, while she was trying to get her best friend to open up.

"I really messed up, you know."

Kitsune turned towards her friend, glad that she was finally comfortable enough to speak. "What do you mean?"

Naru finished her glass, motioning for Kitsune to refill it. "I could have stopped all of this. Tsuruko asked me if I had a problem if Keitaro and Motoko got married. You know what I did; I told her I didn't care. Why should I care if those two got married? And then when they failed, I just stood there, watching it all happen." She finished her refilled glass quickly, reaching for a bottle, no longer finding use with only taking small sips of the liquor.

Kitsune watched her friend, noticing how she began to desire to be drunk, hoping it would allow her barriers to drop. "It's not your fault Naru."

"Then who's fault is it?" she nearly screamed, standing up. "I could have stopped it, I could have told him how I felt, I could have told her that I was in love with him and damned if he would marry someone else. I could have stopped being a cold hearted bitch, afraid of what might happen, and just risked it all for someone who proclaimed his love for me, despite all the shit I'd put him through the past few years. But did I; no! All I did was keep my damn mouth shut, let the fear of things changing consume me."

She sat back down, tears falling from her eyes, the bottle, now half empty shaking in her hand. "I called him a pervert from day one. I never let him even try to explain those situations he always ended up in. I just always assumed the worst, took out my frustrations and anger against him. Every time he tried to show me how much he cared, explain how clumsy he could be, explain why he was in one compromising situation after another, all I could do was hurt him. Now look what my damn attitude has gotten me. I've lost the first man who loved me unconditionally, who put up with all of my baggage, who never passed judgment on me."

Kitsune watched as her friend tried to polish off the rest of the bottle in her hands. She had never seen Naru this broken up, even after losing Seta. _It took you long enough to admit you finally loved Keitaro. But it's too late now. Even if given the option, he won't leave Motoko; she needs him too much now._ She turned back towards her friend, now setting the bottle on a nearby rock, hand outstretched, asking Kitsune for another. _But it appears you need him just as much._ Kitsune handed her another bottle, watching as Naru removed the cork with her teeth before beginning to drink again. "So, what do you plan to do now, try and become Keitaro's mistress?"

Naru lowered the bottle, casting a deadly glare at her friend. "I will do no such thing." She looked at the bottle, trying to decide if she needed a drink to continue, or just wanted to drown in the bottle. "I had my chance, and I blew it. I could have been with him, been more than friends if only I hadn't let my own damn fears stop me, let myself be afraid of what the others might think, that I would lose all of you if I chose to be with him. He knew how I felt, and all I did was just ignore it, push him away, because I didn't want to be alone. Now look at me, I did what I wanted and still ended up alone. I lost someone I really loved Mitsune, all because I can't be comfortable with myself."

"You wouldn't have lost us Naru." Kitsune did a quick count, realizing that Naru had grabbed the last bottle. "We would have been happy for you. We all love the little pervert, even me. But we would have been happy with whoever he picked, as long as it wasn't Haruka."

The drunken Naru quickly spit out what alcohol she had in her mouth, managing a combination of laughing and coughing as the alcohol had managed to go down the wrong hole. "That was a dirty trick Mitsune. You could have waited until I was done drinking."

"Now where would the fun be in that? Though I do admit, that would have really killed you, losing Keitaro to his aunt, how would you have handled that."

Both girls began laughing hard again; enjoying the joke they now shared. Kitsune was happy to see her friend smiling again, if even for a moment. But the laughter soon ended, and Naru began to finish off her bottle. "I know I need to move on, even if I'm not ready to." She stood up, the water cascading off her skin. She began to walk away before turning back to her friend. "Just watch out for me Mitsune, make certain I don't try and destroy their lives, even if you gotta hit me like I used to hit Keitaro."

"Kitsune opened her eyes, indicating how surprised she was at that comment. "You mean you won't be hitting him anymore?"

"Nope, that's for his wife to do now."

And then Kitsune was left all alone with her thoughts. _I'm sorry you lost out Naru, and I hope you remember this lesson tomorrow._

_Besides, I know you're still hurting from this. You probably will be until you confess to Keitaro._

_I just hope you don't do something foolish in the meantime._

Kitsune gathered the empty bottles and took them inside, both of their towels forgotten in the hot springs. Neither of them had noticed someone watching them from the balcony, a tear in her eyes.

_She loved Onii-san, but always hurt him. He's probably better off without her. But I know she will do something stupid later on. I just hope she doesn't hurt him, because then I'll have to hurt her._ She cracked her knuckles, before heading back inside, a sad look still on her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.

**Author note:** If anyone would like to start their own stories, but need some ideas, let me know. I am thinking of making a story post of nothing but ideas. Let me know if anyone is interested when you post reviews or e-mail me. Thank you. Only you can get help to prevent writer's block.


	9. Reinventing Souls

**Chapter 9**

**Reinventing Souls**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

**Words done in bold like this are the spoken words of the Hina sword. **

**_Words like this are for the sword's inner monologue_.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is a weird feeling to wake up one morning and feel a moment of pure happiness, but to feel that emotion in a complete and pure state, at any moment, is weird, often far and in-between if you ever feel it again.

But imagine if you will. Your mind awakens, but you don't open your eyes. For some odd reason, you feel at peace, calm, as if all is right with the world and you have just found yourself in paradise, where no pain can ever touch you, where you are bathed in the purest moment you have ever felt.

That is how Keitaro felt now. For the moment, he was not thinking of Naru's reaction to the wedding, he was not thinking of how Motoko would deal with today, of how Su was currently between the now married couple, he was not even thinking of how the other girls would react to this new day.

All he was thinking was of this feeling that now encompassed him; that for the moment, everything felt right, like he had found a heaven of sorts.

But moments like this do not last forever, and soon we must once again enter the waking world.

He slowly opened his eyes to see the peaceful look on the face of Motoko, still asleep to the world. Angling his eyes lower, he noticed Su was clinging to him more than Motoko, her face buried in his chest with Motoko's hand separating Su from himself. _I guess this is what being a family is supposed to feel like. I mean, I am in bed right now with my wife, holding onto a young girl who in a way could be considered our daughter. _

_It must be making Kaolla feel very safe and very happy. I mean, I didn't wake up once to her trying to turn my backbone into a diamond or hear her have a nightmare. Come to think of it, she didn't have any nightmares that first night either. Could it be that I and Motoko together make her feel so safe, that the nightmares can't get her anymore?_

_And Motoko, Motoko seems happier than yesterday. Her hand is only lightly touching me, not with the near crushing pressure of yesterday or even during the train ride, but with a gentle reassurance that she isn't alone. _

_I know today will be rough for her. She'll have to go to school today, probably explain to everyone why the role call now says her last name is Urashima instead of Aoyama. She will have to deal with the girls who thought of her as the warrior. She will need strength today._

Keitaro rolled slowly to his side, careful not to disturb either of the two women currently asleep in his bed. He brought his hand out to touch his sword, wishing to awaken it and give it its daily requirement of life force. He watched, not amazed that the sword was too far for him to reach, but that a weird white energy glowed around his hand, leaping to the sword's handle. The tingling sensation he once felt yesterday returned as the sword absorbed the energy its master gave it.

**Morning my lord, I take it you are feeling better after the fight?**

_Yes. I am feeling much better thank you. I could not have won without your help._

**You could have, but it would not have been quick and as precise. We still need to work on your decision making skills.**

_Not today my friend. Today, I want you to go with Motoko when she goes to school. She'll need someone to support her, and I fear my presence will just make her more nervous about that. Can you do this?_

**I will do as you have asked, besides, it will keep you from trying to practice with me instead of doing your chores and your studies, though I could simply give you the information to pass the entrance exam twelve times over. You would be amazed at how smart some of those who held me were.**

**But I guess for the moment that is of a second importance. I surmise that you will need to talk with your sister again, as well as with Mitsune to discover how Naru has taken things. I am surprised she hasn't popped through that hole yet.**

Keitaro quickly turned towards the hole, a rising fear inside him predicting that the simple fact that the sword had mentioned such an event was enough to make it happen; a fact Keitaro had seen proven dozens of times.

But the lid stayed shut, the hole sealed. Naru didn't make an appearance.

For a brief moment, Keitaro thought he could hear the gods of fate having an argument, saying someone had rigged their game.

Thankful for small miracles, he removed himself from Su's lethal grasps, nudging her over to Motoko, and watching as the young princess latched on to her 'mommy'. He slowly raised himself from the bed, dressing for the day that would wait for him, strapping Hina to his back, though vowing that Motoko would carry it today after breakfast. Noticing the time, he decided he would help Shinobu with breakfast, deciding he really needed to spend more time with her, as he began to feel sadden by the fact that he had missed all of her attempts to get him to notice her. He needed to be her true friend, to help her over the power of the first crush.

He decided he wasn't doing it out of guilt for not noticing her interests. He wasn't doing it out of a feeling of responsibility for her current upheaval in her young life.

He was doing it to help out someone he cared for, even if he couldn't return the feelings she desired of him. Shinobu was as much a younger sister to him as Su was. And for those he cared about, he could do no less than his best.

He bent over to give Kaolla and Motoko a kiss on their exposed foreheads, glad that they both seemed to smile a little at his jester before he left the room.

_Even if my best isn't good enough to make their dreams come true._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usually, Shinobu was the first person up, aside from Motoko when she was practicing her katas on the roof. She took pride in her work, as it not only made her feel important, but feel like she was serving a purpose. Unlike the other girls currently living at Hinatasou, she had no way of paying her rent other than this, an opportunity that Keitaro had pointed out to her so she could stay here and not feel like she was useless.

_Sempai always cared for me; always treated me with a kind smile and an open ear._

_I just wish he could have seen me as something more._

Her internal monologue was interrupted by sound coming from the kitchen. She slowly made her way to the door, at first fearing that someone or something had broken in

To see Keitaro already preparing breakfast was not what she expected to see, nearly screaming at him in fear when she saw him. "Sempai, what are you doing here?"

He turned; a pot full of broth still in his hands. "I woke up early, so I thought I would help out a dear friend with her usual morning routine. Is that OK?"

Shinobu blushed, quickly trying to make herself appear normal, before she found herself being hugged by Keitaro. "Shinobu, I want you to be happy, never feel like you don't deserve to be happy, to have someone help you. If me helping you in any way offends you, just tell me and I'll let you be. I would hate to inconvenience you in any way."

"No sempai, I would enjoy your help."

The two continued to prepare breakfast, chatting about how each was doing in their respective schools. For Shinobu, it felt nice to have Keitaro taking an interest in her life, complementing her on her skills, even mentioning he felt sorry for all the boys she would have to turn down in a few months. She had no idea why he had mentioned this, as their conversation hadn't included anything about her possible romance life. But it did improve her spirits that he thought she was beautiful enough to have to choose the man she would spend time with, even though the man she wanted the most was beyond her abilities to get now.

While Shinobu was setting up the table, Motoko finally made her way down into the kitchen to prepare her usual breakfast, a chore she asked to do from Shinobu as part of her training to be a woman, having woken up with Su and sent her to her room to get ready for the day. To see Keitaro there was a surprise, as she had expected him to disappear again today, for whatever training he had done yesterday.

He walked up to her and embraced her in a strong hug, kissing her on the forehead. She was stunned as he pulled back from her, noticing he had placed the Hina Sword in her hands. "Motoko, I want you to go to school today and take the Hina Sword with you. I'm certain it can help you make it through the day."

Motoko was blushing. Her hands were wrapped around the sheath of the blade, with Keitaro's on top of her own, ensuring she couldn't release it or let it go. "But I am…"

"No buts, you need to go to school today, and I want you to take the Hina Sword. I doubt you would enjoy me following you all day but I will if you don't take the sword; it will help you. It can even hear your thoughts, so you can talk to it."

Motoko was still hesitant to take the sword. She considered herself no longer a warrior and the blade Keitaro wanted her to use today was only a blade a warrior would use.

She finally relinquished to her husband's will, deciding that fighting him on it would hurt him. He meant well, the sword was to remind her she wasn't alone in this mess, make her know that she had someone who cared for her, not out of pity or a sense of honor, but someone who really cared for her.

**That is what matters most; that my master cares for you.**

She nearly dropped the sword, finally remembering what Keitaro had said about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Motoko stood on the train, glad that she had beaten the early morning rush. The train was barely full enough to justify its departure, but empty for people to have a seat to themselves if they desired.

She still had her hand on the handle of the Hina Sword, not really believing that Keitaro had convinced her to take it with her for the day, saying that tomorrow, she wouldn't need to.

_Why the hell do I need this sword? I can't be a warrior anymore._

**That is a false statement. A warrior can be many things. Just because you dedicated your to one aspect of the samurai life, doesn't mean you were a warrior then. Your training was simply incomplete. You can chose to either complete it, or run from this battle. Those are your choices.**

She stared at the sword again, barely restraining herself from answering the sword out loud. _What do you mean?_

**The samurai I knew of were masters of many talents so as to balance themselves in this world. They were not only masters of their own body and weapons of choice, but often masters of music, poetry, botany, even the raising of animals. **

**You have chosen only the skill of the weapon. Your reactions to my master before your sister's arrival showed you had little mastery of your mind. The very fact you were afraid of your femininity showed your weakness in that area as well.**

Motoko did not know how to take the sword's comments. She had always seen herself as a warrior, as someone following the traditions of such as the samurai, but the sword was saying she had failed these as well. Her confidence took another dramatic hit, nearly making her start crying again, grabbing the seat to wish that Keitaro had come, instead of sending her off with the lunch he made and the sword that could only insult her. _Am I really that bad at everything?_

**No. You have much potential, but you hold yourself back. It is both my hope and that of my master that you can exceed these limitations you have placed on yourself, that like a phoenix, you can be reborn into a new form, a powerful warrior for good. But until you let go of old ways, of old restraints that bind your soul, your ways of thinking, you will be nothing more than you are now, and no amount of work from anyone will change that.**

**So Motoko, can you look beyond what you have done to yourself? Can you face the demons you yourself have been enslaved to? Can you break free of your own misconceptions and become a warrior who not even your sister could hope to match?**

Motoko stared at the floor, pondering what the sword had told her. First, it had ripped into her newly formed confidence, taunting her about her lack of skills, something she had only been able to stop herself from doing last night when Keitaro talked to her.

Now, it was saying that she could surpass any warrior that is or ever was, but was stopped by her own bindings, her own inability to grow. _Can I really become a true warrior? I mean, I can no longer practice the God's Cry School so what is left for me?_

**There you go again, limiting yourself. There are literally hundreds of schools out there. I myself house the techniques and skills of hundreds more, many of which are either no longer practiced as their warriors died in battle, or because they have reverted to family only teachings, thus ensuring their own slow demise.**

**Besides, if I can teach my master, a man whose own skills are often negated by his own clumsiness, think what I can do for you, if you are willing to learn from a formerly cursed sword.**

Motoko laughed a little at the comment the sword made. She knew it was possible that she would forever be banned from the school she was raised in, more than likely she would even be threatened under a more severe punishment if she was even found to be practicing the God's Cry Style anymore. _Not that I am afraid of what the school might do, but what more twisted ideas my sister may come up with for punishment. _

_Ok then, suppose I wish for this training. What would be required of me?_

**Only that you open your mind, allow me to show you the possibilities, to show you the other styles you may wish to learn, to chose from. Though I simply give you the knowledge, it is up to you to make the skills your own, as you have seen when my master used the Solar Cut technique. I can only show you how it is done, you must decide if you can do it.**

_You expect me to believe that Keitaro pulled off a high-level chi attack and all you did was simply show him how it was done?_

**That is exactly how it was done. The original intent of my first master was to make me a sword of education so that his skills would not be lost. That is the only original intended purpose I had that carried with me throughout these many years as a demon blade. **

**Now what is your decision? Are you willing to grow beyond what you have been?**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story ideas are here again, as I will in all likelihood wrap up some stories, or add others to keep my mind unfocused. If they give you an idea for your own story, go ahead; just give me the heads up.

Idea #1.) The What If Chronicles: The Love Hina Editions: These will be stories of how things may have been different if certain things had happened, such as what if Shinobu had latched onto Keitaro in the beginning instead of scaring him away, or if Kanako had arrived shortly after discovering what Grandma Hina had done, or what if Mutsumi decided that Naru had her chance with Keitaro and decided it was her turn, what if Motoko had decided to find out if what she felt for Keitaro was first love, instead of losing her temper and trying to 'remove' the offending parts, or what if that cloud had not covered the red moon the first time Keitaro saw adult Kaolla.

Idea #2.) Love Hina: The Contract of Lies: During the battle against Tsuruko, Motoko won. But she and Keitaro should have read the older sister's contract, which promised that an Aoyama would marry Keitaro, win or lose. Now that they won, Keitaro must now marry Tsuruko; whose husband either died two years ago or decided to come out of the closet, haven't decided which. How will Keitaro deal with this turn of events, especially when Tsuruko returns with them, to help her new husband?

Idea #3.) Love Hina: Of Turtles and Programs Gone Bad: After a nasty flu has apparently set up roots at Hinatasou, a remote control has been discovered for controlling Su's new army of Nano-mecha-tamas. Kitsune discovers that these creations are the reason she can no longer stand the smell of alcohol, but is even more shocked to see a listing of all the girls' names in the remote's screen, indicating that Procedure 167 has been completed. When she confronts Su, she discovers what the NMTs have done, and the real reason every girl at Hinatasou has the flu, or to be more precise, morning sickness.

Idea #4.) Love Hina: Potions: When Naru once again breaks up with Keitaro; Kaolla decides it is her time to make him hers. She invents a potion that will allow her to be an adult outside of the red moon, so that she can compete for his heart. But upon seeing Su's potion, Shinobu takes it as well, only to discover that she is now made a permanent adult by it, as Su's magic allows for her to switch back and forth. How will Keitaro handle the two formerly youngest members (not counting Sara as she would rather make Keitaro a eunuch) both vying for his love and will Naru be able to handle the fact that they aren't pulling their punches in the fight for Keitaro's heart?

Idea #5.) Love Hina: The Albino Banana: It was supposed to be a ceremony to cheer up Shinobu. But Su forgot to mention that it was also a traditional Mol Mol wedding ceremony as well. As a result, Keitaro is now married to Shinobu, Kaolla, and Sarah, as she didn't want to leave the two friends alone with the dork. How will the girls react to this news, will Keitaro survive their wrath, and how will he deal with the arrival of Su's family, who wish to make certain the marriage between the new prince and princesses will last, at any cost?

Vote on what you want during the reviews, and please do review as the more reviews I get, the more I want to add to the story (as seen by the fact that Take 2 has 11 chapters and all the others are barely updated first). Also, make suggestions for how you want this and other stories to evolve, whether you think certain suggestions won't work, or whether you think certain characters are really wrong. This prevents writer's block, as well as keeps my mind flowing.

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

By the way, if you need any help with your stories or would like a fresh idea on what to write about for Ranma or Love Hina, let me know. I would be glad to help in any way I can.


	10. Awakening Spirits

**Chapter 10**

**Awakening Spirits**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000 words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

**Words done in bold like this are the spoken words of the Hina sword. **

**_Words like this are for the sword's inner monologue_.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With more than an hour before school started, Motoko made her way to the Kendo Club Training Room, setting up a dozen candles and taking her usual meditative stance, sitting in the lotus position, with the Hina Sword lying across her lap. The sword had informed her that while it had at first been painful for Keitaro to have a direct mind link to the sword so that the knowledge could be passed, it would be easier for her since her training would have better prepared her mind for it.

That wasn't to say it didn't hurt just the same.

But the link was established, and now Motoko was watching past images of the masters the sword had come in contact with.

As she watched the images of the now long since dead warriors show their skill, she turned quickly after feeling a hand rest on her shoulder, to see Keitaro behind her. "Keitaro, what are you doing here!?"

The image of Keitaro shook his head. "I am not your husband; I am the Hina Sword, given appearance to look as my master does. It is to help talk to those who would use me. I am here in this form to guide you and help you with your choices. Do not worry about time. We are now in dreamscape, where time is but an illusion. Years could pass here and it would be only but a few minutes in the real world."

Motoko backed away from Hina, turning once again to watch the warriors again, stunned to see the few she had witnessed earlier had grown into hundreds, each running through a kata that showed the perfection they had in their art. She was amazed at how the masters showed their skills with bare hands, swords, Bo staffs, archery, and other assorted weapons she knew of spanning from Europe to Asia and back again. It was then a certain warrior caught her attention. "That is my sister!? How!?"

Hina walked beside her. "Have you forgotten that Naru absorbed her life force? Her memories and techniques reside within me. It will be about a hundred years before the emotional power of those memories fade, but her skills are available to me none-the-less. My master has expressed interest in these skills, but has declined not to learn them at this time, preferring to learn the skills of my first master first, followed by the skills of the schools that eventually led to the God's Cry Style. He believes this will best prepare him should your sister arrive in a few days and ask him for a challenge for your return to the school."

Motoko lowered her head, tears beginning to form. Hina placed his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "It is not meant to make you feel that he does not care for you; he does, and a great deal I might add. But my master knows how much your school means to you, and wishes for your happiness. He is willing to risk almost anything to see that happiness returned to you."

Motoko backed away. "What do you mean almost?"

Hina scratched the back of his head, a trademark move from his current master. "Let me just say that from what I have learned about how Tsuruko's mind works, some of the possible prices for failing a third time against her have us concerned, unless of course you wish to be pregnant before the end of the year?"

The full facial blush that now encompassed Motoko's face provided his answer. "I shall take that as a no. Do not worry, my master wishes to be skilled enough to face her when she arrives in two days to regain your place in the school."

Motoko went rigid. "Two days? TWO DAYS!? He is going to face my sister again in two days?" The fear now growing in Motoko was making its presence felt in the dreamscape, surrounding her with a dark aura. _There is no way Keitaro can beat my sister, even with the training of the Hina Blade. He'll lose, then I'll have to do…that…with him to be…pregnant…by the end of the year. My life is over! I'll be the laughing stock of…_

Her thoughts were cut off by a slap from Hina. "Calm yourself, can you not see what your fears are doing to this place!?"

Motoko looked around, the spirits had backed away from her, stopping their katas; a large dark circle had formed around her, forming a dome that had been expanding, leaving only her and Hina in the center. As she began to calm herself, she saw the circle shrink, until it disappeared and the spirits once again returned to their katas. "Sorry about that. What happened?"

"The dreamscape is a reflection of the user, in this case, the two of us. However, your emotions will affect it as well. When your fears of my master challenging your sister appeared, it took the appearance in this world as the dark sphere you saw. Just as in the real world, you must maintain emotional control in this one. Just because this is almost a dream does not mean the consequences won't be real. Do you understand?"

"I believe so. So what do I do now sensei?"

Hina smiled, proud at the fact that Motoko was growing. "First you must choose which warrior you wish to learn from first. Then I will give you the knowledge of their moves, which you may practice here in the dreamscape. Do not worry about your ki being decreased, here you have a near infinite supply, since it requires only a fraction of what the move needs in the real world. With any luck, we will finish with three warriors before it is time for you to leave the dreamscape for class."

Motoko was joyous she would learn new moves, but if it was this easy… "Why did Keitaro only learn of one warrior yesterday?"

Hina shook his head. "Keitaro does not have the training to enter the dreamscape like you do. I will endeavor to teach it to him tonight, but until he is able to do so, he must practice his knowledge in the real world."

"I understand."

"So then Motoko, which of these warriors do you wish to gain knowledge from first?"

She smiled. "That is easy Hina. I choose my sister."

Motoko would learn her own style first, before trying to handle others. She may be banished from the school for the moment, but if she was going to be fighting with Keitaro to get back in, she would need to know what her sister was capable of and how to defeat her sister.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro was finishing his chores in record time, a result he was attributing to his skills and training yesterday. _Of course it helps that I finished all of this with Naru and Mitsune passed out. They can't really get me into trouble if they haven't woken up yet. Though I do wonder where Kanako got off to. It isn't like her to disappear like that, not even a note. If it wasn't for the fact her clothes are still here, I'd be a little bit worried._

He made his way to his bath; a small tub on the second floor balcony. He didn't mind it much, understanding how the girls would be upset with him and the possibility that he might have to share the hot springs with them; though when they all left for the occasional day, he did enjoy them (after posting several signs all over the dormitory about him being in there, making certain they wouldn't be able to blame him and call him a pervert). But there was something to be said about having a bath all to yourself.

Though for the life of him, he never did figure out why they never gave him the money to board up the side of the balcony facing the hot springs.

Maybe they did enjoy the possibility of him watching.

Keitaro just stopped midway through the door to his washtub, shaking his head and laughing. "Yeah right. All this time and all these attacks, and they're the ones who are the real perverts.

Of course, he would have to ask them about that during the next dorm meeting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keitaro slowly lowered himself into the tub, feeling the soreness from his quickly completed chores, as well as the training from yesterday, take on the warm water and begin to relax.

_So much has happened in the last few days, it is rather amazing. I mean, I never expected to be married, let alone training to become a warrior to defeat the sister of my wife._

_Things seemed so much simpler back then._

_Everyday, I would wake up, say a small prayer I didn't do anything clumsy or embarrassing, try to be nice to everyone, try to make Naru see how much I cared for her, tried to make them all see how innocent I really was, avoid the obligatory mecha-tama sent by Su, and go to bed. Mix into that my usual daily chores as well as studying for Toudai and you have a complete day._

_Now, I am married, sleeping in the same bed with one of the women who constantly attacked me, have Kaolla joining us so she can sleep peacefully, I am training to defeat a master of the God's Cry Style with hardly any previous experience to win back my wife's freedom to both practice that school, but also be free of me._

_But does she want to be free of me?_

_Motoko has grown so much this last two weeks. She is accepting the fact that she is both a woman and a warrior, though her second defeat at the hands of her sister had certainly damaged her pride more than anything I figured._

_But she took the Hina Sword to school today, and tomorrow she gets hers back, as good as new._

_I hope this is a sign that tomorrow; she will be ready to be a warrior again._

_Naru._

_What can I say about her? She seems to be opening up, growing. She hasn't struck me once since we returned, not that I've done anything to deserve to be struck for._

_Though with my luck, I would have figured that being in the hot springs with my sister would have drawn her and her infamous Naru Punch to me._

_But I really don't know how she is feeling. She hasn't come to talk to me, and I can only hope that her talk last night with Kitsune has helped her in some way to open up, maybe tell me if she can truly move on._

_I would hate for her to see this battle as a way to get me back. I'm not certain anymore that even if Motoko releases me, I can ever go back to the way I was, to the Keitaro she seemed to care for, to love._

_Would Motoko release me? If we defeat her sister, would she want a divorce?_

_If she doesn't and Naru sees the duel as a chance to get me back, what then?_

Keitaro lowered himself farther into the tub, trying to force the dark thoughts away. He didn't want to have to imagine that scenario, of Naru once again crying because Motoko wanted to keep him, that she had lost her chance again.

He had hurt them all too much already.

Perhaps, if Motoko did release him, then perhaps it would be best if he left Hinatasou forever.

Right now, it seemed the best he could do was only bring them a small amount of pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a weird day for Motoko.

First off, after arriving nearly an hour before classes began, she entered the dreamscape with Hina and outdid the sword's expectations, learning from both her sister as well as four other warriors; two more than the sword thought she would have had time for. Even now, she could feel the new skills and levels of power course through her body. She would be lying if she said that there was no part of her that wanted to leave right then and go challenge her sister for her own return.

But there were oddities that held her back.

One, and perhaps the largest, was the fact that the Hina Sword refused to let her learn any emotional thoughts of her sister. That indicated to her that the sword knew something, something bad enough for it to hide it from Motoko.

_I will have to ask Keitaro about this when I get home. Perhaps my hus…_

…

_I am thinking of him as my husband now!_

Motoko shook the thought from her head. These were not thoughts she needed right now. She had had a hard enough time explaining to her little "fan club" the reason the teachers had now called her Motoko Urashima during role call, not to mention the looks from the local perve…boys in the school when they learned the supposed "fridged bitch" finally found a male worthy of her time.

It had been a trying day in manner respects.

And lunch had yet to occur.

So she sat in her math class, listening to the teacher drone on about a particular mathematic formula; one of which she now knew thanks to the Hina Sword. So she stared at the board, trying to feign interest while she was trying to muse over her current situation. Her fan club had taken it the hardest. Not only had their gallant champion of independence been defeated twice by her sister, but had also been forced into a marriage with a person Motoko had claimed was a "vile, disgusting pervert who was nothing more than a threat to pure women everywhere".

_OK, perhaps I had misjudged Keitaro. _

_Looks like mother was right, I had best be prepared and thoughtful or otherwise karma would visit itself upon me._

So class continued as the clock slowly ticked its way to lunch. Motoko sat at her desk, pondering both her new abilities, as well as how much she really was into this relationship with Keitaro.

It is better to figure out now if she wants to stay married to him, if she was ready to do…that…with him, since the sword mentioned Tsuruko might use that as punishment should they fail a third time.

_Would it really be so bad?_

That damn thought had started all of this. Her training with Keitaro had been nothing more than to help her defeat her sister and allow her to return to the school. He was obviously not a pervert. That night when he brought her back from the rain, she would have thrown herself at him if he had merely asked; such were the discord of her emotions that night. If he hadn't placed those clothespins on his face, there was no telling what may have occurred.

If he wasn't so nice to her…

She felt herself mentally screaming out, damning the world for doing this to her. In reality, she was staring at the board, her face a mask of rage, her eyes staring at a particular point, as if trying to burn through the board itself. It was so easy when he was just a simple pervert and she had to protect the rest of the tenants from him.

Now, she was falling for him, finding herself desiring to stay with him.

She shook the thoughts out again. _I need to be worrying about other things. I need to prepare for my sister's arrival. I need to prepare for her challenge. I need to prepare…_

"Mrs. Urashima?"

"Yes?"

"What is the answer to the problem on the board? I'm certain you know it, you've been staring at that one for the last eight minutes."

_Oh shit!_

**The answer is pi divided by seven times the cosine of 2x.**

"It is pi divided by seven times the cosine of 2x."

"Very good Mrs. Urashima. I was almost worried you weren't paying attention. Now back to the problem at hand…"

**Would you just settle down and worry about class. My master, as well as yourself, will be ready to face your sister. Now relax and enjoy the tediousness of high school math. Otherwise, I know of one former warrior who told the absolute most boring stories you will ever here. Should I let him communicate with you?**

It was safe to say Motoko's attention never wavered from the board.

It was also safe to know that she did end up falling asleep in her last class. She should have listened to the sword. Now she would have that story in her head for the rest of her life.

'_The sword's no longer evil' he says._

_No longer evil my ass!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

By the way, if you need any help with your stories or would like a fresh idea on what to write about for Ranma or Love Hina, let me know. I would be glad to help in any way I can.


	11. Embracing Destiny

**Chapter 11**

**Embracing Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

I find that if I let thinks sit for a while in my head; I can play them out farther. Plus by trying and keeping my chapters between 2500 and 3000+ words, it helps keep me from making the story slide out of control, turning a diamond to a pile of shit.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

Special thanks to Howard Russell for the main conflict idea and the pre-reading.

**Words done in bold like this are the spoken words of the Hina sword. **

**_Words like this are for the sword's inner monologue_.

* * *

**

The two warriors sat on the roof in lotus positions facing each other, the Hina Sword resting on their knees. Motoko had spent an hour teaching Keitaro how to enter the dreamscape. It had been an easy prospect, seeing as how Keitaro did not enjoy how the sword normally would have to transfer information to him—and the pain was another motivator, as every time he failed, Motoko would punch him with the butt of the sword.

But even having the knowledge and practicing in the dreamscape, it still felt to both as if it would not be enough to defeat Tsuruko.

Of course, both were assuming that another challenge would be the answer to reinstating Motoko and releasing her from the marriage. For all they knew, Motoko would have to stay married to him and return to the school, or she would perhaps join the Urashima clan and become a member of their forgotten school.

The truth was, neither side had any idea what Tsuruko would bring tomorrow. She was a wild card that both feared, yet both knew they would have to face. Motoko had fortified herself: steeling her mind with the knowledge that they would be prepared in three days—thanks to Keitaro's help and the new moves they were learning from the Hina Sword—what they might not have been able to accomplish in three years. With his immortality, it was all but assured that Keitaro could defeat her. He and Motoko had sparred often enough in the dreamscape for her to have that faith.

It was just harder for her to have that faith in herself.

Maybe that was why she was unable to think beyond the possible battle. Beyond the battle were possibilities she feared more than her own sister.

This included the greatest possibility of them all: what would she do if she won?

* * *

_Is he really someone I want to spend the rest of my life with?_

That's the question I keep asking myself. I know he would be a wonderful father simply by the way he treats Su. I know he can be a wonderful person, now that he isn't tripping at the wrong time and the wrong place. I know he's a man of many possibilities by how he is mastering techniques left and right, almost as quickly as I do.

But the question still remains: if we defeat my sister tomorrow, will I still want to be married to Keitaro Urashima?

I'm not even certain what my choices will be when we face my sister again. Will divorce be an option? Can my sister make it disappear like we were never married? If we lose, what will she request: children?

Would that be so horrible? I know some of my fan club might prefer the former notion of the marriage never existing, except in our memories.

I, myself, am quite disgusted with my treatment of Keitaro. I allowed my own fears, of what had happened to my sister, to taint my honor in how I reacted to him.

I mean, this is the man whom I assaulted because his two loser friends tried to pick my friends up. This is the man who I attacked while I was undressing inside the laundry room. This was the man who I attacked after he convinced me my power didn't come from my clothes and that wearing a dress didn't make me weak. This is the man who found me after I thought everyone hated me and I felt pity that I couldn't make a decent woman.

This in the man who told me he wanted me to remain the same after our forced marriage, and who made certain I didn't try to take my own life again.

Weird how things work out, isn't it.

I'm married to a guy who, a year ago, I wanted to kill simply because he was male. Now I'm married to him, training with him to defeat my sister, and even contemplating having his children.

Obviously I'm dreaming and Su has "experimented" with the water again.

But no. Even I am forced to admit this is no dream. This world is real, this path is real, and now I must decide what to do about it.

_Would it be so bad to be married?_

I asked him that question the night before our duel, and he said, "No, it wouldn't be so bad." He never knew how much that line in his letter had meant to me. He didn't want me as a play doll, as some trophy that he could display and use at his leisure. He wanted me the way I was: an insecure woman afraid of her own femininity and constantly lording over him to ensure that he wasn't taking advantage of others.

Maybe I am lucky to be married to him. I did somehow win the guy every girl at Hinatasou—minus Haruka, but if I ever tell this to Keitaro, I'll include her just to mess with him—has the hots for and wants to have as her own. I won't admit that to my sister. She forced me into something neither of us was ready for, and I may never be able to forgive her for that. She took away my choice.

Well, technically I wagered my choice, as did Keitaro, on the fight. I was stunned at how well he held up throughout it. At first, I figured he'd act like he did when Shinobu told him about the cockroach, but he held my arm throughout the ceremony, made certain I wasn't alone when he went to confront my sister, held me throughout the train ride back, and even made certain I understood that I was not to be a slave to him.

My love for him grew throughout that day, and nearly destroyed my sense of self when he told me he loved me for the way I was, not the robot I became.

But if offered the choice, would I still choose to leave him? He said he would stay with me as long as I needed him. But after given the option, assuming I am given the option, would I release him so that he could go back to Naru? Would Naru take him back? Would he want to go back?

The kisses…the kisses we have managed to share make my insides quake with feelings I have rarely felt, outside what I have seen in movies and the stories I write. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to try and go farther with him. After all, we are married and married couples at least do that once on the honeymoon, assuming love existed there to begin with. Even couples married by arrangement are expected to do that on their wedding night.

But I can't say I'm too disappointed. That first night, Naru needed to be near the man she loved, even if she couldn't admit it to anyone other than herself. And to wake up with Su there had definitely been a shock. The second night, well, I had been glad she had shown up. I will admit I was afraid that maybe Keitaro would want that. Granted I wasn't about to admit to maybe wanting it just as much, if not more. And I thought it might be a bad idea if we did do that and then divorced in the next few days.

But now, the last night before the fight, I find myself wondering about it again.

But Su is between us, sleeping with more peace than she ever did with either of us alone. As long as she feels safe, neither Keitaro nor I feel we are being remiss in our marital duties.

Besides, we need to defeat Tsuruko tomorrow, or whenever she challenges us.

We will win back our freedom.

And, should I get to keep my husband and should he choose to stay with me…

Well, Su will just have to make do with Shinobu, Kanako, or even Naru that night.

I will be busy staking my claim to the man I love.

_I can't believe I'm that perverted!

* * *

_

Tsuruko looked at the fire inside her bedroom, watching the flames dance about the logs. The night wasn't really cold enough to need the fire, but it gave her comfort, and that was what she needed.

She had spent the day studying the family scrolls, talking with the clan elders. They all said the same thing: that she had done the right thing.

_Then why do I feel so God-damned awful?_

She threw back a shot of some vile liquid her husband occasionally brought back from his business trips overseas. He wouldn't enjoy what she was doing, but knew enough to leave business of the clan to her. He never pretended to understand why she had to do some things, but understood her enough to know when to stay out of them. He had told her he would support her, no matter what.

Right now, he could only do it through a phone call and a bottle of liquor.

_Tomorrow, I meet them tomorrow. But what do I tell them? It's not like I can reveal the reason behind this…this…this façade. I mean, I know how my sister looked at him when they fought me here. I could see that she had opened her heart to the love she had long suppressed for the manager. He protected her when she broke down, he ensured that she did not try to take her life or even give up on herself. He cares for her too._

_I can only hope love grows from that._

Pouring herself another shot, she looked towards the fire again. She had truly hoped that Motoko would defeat her. That the very fact that Urashima had helped her and was there would spur the girl onwards to truly show her skills: to release the self-made binds that held her back.

But Motoko had still shown indecision: still held back, fearful that she would fail. Keitaro had shown more determination than her own sister, and had fought injured, outclassed, and drained from his own ordeal with the cursed sword. _I so wanted to declare that her defeating the demon sword was enough to claim victory. She defeated something that had beaten me. But if the prophecy holds true…_

_No! I cannot doubt myself now. I have cast my lot, and now I must reap what I have sown. _

She slammed the shot back and quickly poured a refill, repeating the procedure until the quick motions began to take their toll on her head.

It really didn't remove the pain, but it removed the pain of betrayal from the forefront of her mind. It wasn't easy to knowingly betray a family member who looked upon you as the perfection of their craft: as the single thing that they spent every waking moment to aspire to. But that is exactly what she had done to Motoko, to Keitaro, and even to that Naru girl. She betrayed three trusts for a prophecy that everyone believed in.

But it would never make it any easier.

She had almost broken down when Motoko had surrendered and admitted what was going on. She had even tried to say Motoko had proven herself by banishing the demon, had not the elders signaled her that she couldn't. She was scared that Keitaro's purity of heart might not last and Motoko would fall apart and become a subservient bride, or that her sister might take her own life should Keitaro not be able to show her she was needed and loved without being the "perfect little traditional wife".

But so far, the words she heard had suggested that they were progressing nicely. Naru had bowed out and was allowing things to progress after a rocky first night. Keitaro was apparently training hard to master his now cured sword, and Motoko was also returning to her warrior spirit.

In all, things were shaping up for the happy couple.

_Even if it will be a bit longer before I can expect nieces and nephews._

Shaking her head to try and delay the debilitating effects of the liquor she was downing, she tried to bring up her feelings about what was occurring. Keitaro and Motoko were married, the Hina Sword was a tool of good as it was meant to be, and the two were improving their skills.

So far, all the subplots of the prophecy were coming true.

Heaven help her if it was, in fact, some wet dream by her ancestors. Because those two would raze the school and every member of the two clans, should it be wrong.

"Do not worry, child, things will work out for the best. Have faith."

Tsuruko turned towards a small old woman standing beside the fire, her own bottle of liquor nearly empty, testifying to the elderly woman's fortitude. "Maybe so, Elder Urashima, but it still feels wrong of us to force them this way."

The former owner of Hinatasou just smirked. "Even my grandson needs his ass kicked into gear every once in a while. We can only hope the lines of destiny are with us. Just remember to smack those old council fogies around if they interfere. That damn fog of theirs is making everything smell like muscle cream."

Tsuruko made her usual laugh before leaning her head back and passing out.

Grandma Hina just smiled before throwing another log on the fire. "Damn Aoyama's, they never could hold their liquor. Now the Otohime's, there's a family line that could drink a Norse God under the table. Hmm, maybe I should look into getting my grandchild a second wife."

A laugh soon followed that made the still awake council of the Aoyama clan shiver with fear.

* * *

"Hello, Keitaro."

The man in question quickly turned around. He found himself in a field of fog, stars shining above him in the sky, facing a weird man wearing an ancient samurai outfit. He recognized the man. "You're Keiichi Hitomo, aren't you? The maker of the Hina Sword?"

"Yes, I am the real person, not the soulless representation that the sword has. I am the founder of the sword style you now practice, as well as partial founder, if not in name then in spirit and some teachings, of the Urashima style of fighting."

Keitaro just stood there with his mouth open, before beginning to cough. Apparently a flying bug was also part of the scenery and had flown down his throat.

Keiichi just stood there laughing. "You should really get used to shocks like that, boy; otherwise you will never be prepared for what lies ahead of you."

Keitaro finally spit the dream bug into the fog, before trying to catch his breath and look up straight. "What do you mean, 'what lies ahead'? I know we have to face Tsuruko again—assuming she knows a way around her banishment of her sister—and I would be proud to teach Motoko the kendo version of the Urashima style, but I assume you mean something bigger."

Keiichi smiled. "I'm glad to see the time with Hina has improved your observation skills, young master. Yes, there is 'something bigger' coming. Larger than this small feud between you and Tsuruko, and even larger than your battle to get into Toudai. The trials you have faced up until now will pale in comparison to what lies ahead. Defeating Tsuruko is just the first step in what awaits you. Just know that you can succeed, as long as you work together with your wife. Of course, if your grandmother has anything to say about it, I'm certain another woman or ten may be added to that equation."

Keitaro's mouth fell open again. But as a new dream bug dived for it, the young Urashima fell onto his butt, causing the bug to pelt him in the forehead and knock him onto his back.

Keiichi just shook his head, raising his hand to rub his temples. _The fate of so many rests on his shoulders._

_They are all so fucked!

* * *

_

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Also, if you have any suggestions for how this should go, let me know. My own imagination, while vast, always enjoys a new thought. Also, catch me if you don't think I am making the characters true to form, or a way to make them better.


	12. Preparation

**Chapter 12**

**Preparation**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

Special thanks to Howard Russell for the main conflict idea and the pre-reading.

**Words done in bold like this are the spoken words of the Hina sword. **

**_Words like this are for the sword's inner monologue_.**

**

* * *

**

Once again, as she had done for the last few mornings, Motoko opened her eyes, still not quite used to the sight before her.

Little Su was curled up beside Keitaro, her arms wrapped lightly around his waist, not putting her usual show of strength on the usually bruised manager; a small smile on her face.

_No nightmares last night for her. I guess she is finally finding some peace._

Keitaro—her husband, a thought still hard for her to get used to—also had one arm around Su, pulling the child into a warm, fatherly embrace. He had no expression on his face, a neutral appearance. It was obvious his mind was still deep in the embrace of dreams.

She found no desire to wake him, or even head to the roof and practice. They would need all of their energy for the fight later that day with Tsuruko when she arrived.

_We'll have to be careful. Tsuruko will be in top form to try and defeat us once again._

_I almost shudder to think what this defeat will cost us._

She slid closer to the two, placing her arm around Su until her hand landed on Keitaro, before once again trying to embrace sleep.

For a few moments more, she would enjoy what her life was like; enjoy the peace, the quiet…

The love?

* * *

Tsuruko tried to force her world to stay still as she slowly made her way to the bathroom to once again make an offering to the porcelain god. There was no absolutely no doubt in her mind that she may have overdone it last night.

_Damn Hina, she was there all the time, holding my hair and smiling, calling me a light-weight!_

Most people would assume Tsuruko was a kind, almost blissfully ignorant person.

While she was not blissfully ignorant, she was often kind.

Unless of course, two things happened: you either lied to her, or she had a hangover.

And right now, she had a hangover from hell.

"Went a little overboard last night, did you, dear?"

"ROCK SPLITTING TECHNIQUE!" Tsuruko, finally having enough of the patronizing old codger, released a powerful technique that unknowingly, had been used against Urashimas for about over a year now.

But when the dust cleared, Hina was standing there, a path of destruction cut around her, but not where she was standing. "Oh dear, it seems you must be getting your constitution back. Perhaps you would like a nice breakfast before the train ride to face my grandson. Perhaps some eggs, squid, crème corn, a nice… Where are you going? Was it something I said?"

The old woman continued to laugh as Tsuruko once again ran to the toilet to make another offering. _Too easy._

* * *

The happy couple was walking to the blacksmith, Motoko still left in the dark about where they were going. There was no school today, but she did wonder where they were headed. She had figured they would spend the day training with the Hina Sword, if for nothing else then to spar in the dreamscape.

But he had taken her out after breakfast, saying he had something important to show her.

Even Mitsune's early comment about him finally taking the initiative to show her "that" wasn't going to dampen her spirits. She had grown close enough to him these last few days and beyond her own self delusions about males to know he wouldn't do that.

They weren't ready for that.

**She** wasn't ready for that.

It was a mild walk before they came to a destination. Keitaro asked her to hold back a bit, and went to knock on the door, to be answered by a large man.

She watched as Keitaro talked to the guy; a blacksmith by his outfit but also the equipment lying around. She had no idea why he had brought her here. Today, while there was no school, they had the more important task of preparing to face her sister yet again. True, they had many new tactics to use against her, and the practicing in the dreamscape had helped hone those new styles together with their fighting spirit. She was certain that this time, they would be prepared for any of her sister's moves.

But she was still worried. The Hina Blade had been quite adamant about what knowledge she could get from the saved reflection of her sister. She knew the sword was hiding something about it, but was unsure how she might go about getting at that tidbit.

"Here ya go, folks. Like I said, completely repaired, some of my best work if I might say so."

Motoko turned to the blacksmith, her eyes widening and her mouth opening. _It…it can't be!_

Before her, the blacksmith was handing Keitaro her old sword—the very sword her sister had destroyed when they fought in the hot springs. "Here," he said, presenting her blade to her. "If we are to battle today, my wife, you will need your weapon."

Motoko held the sword in her hands, looking over at Keitaro, conscious and rational thoughts coming in slow spurts to her mind. "What…how…why?"

Keitaro just smiled. "You needed your sword back; you needed the symbol of your old self by your side. Besides, Grandma Hina gave me the money to do it when I told her what I needed, and you can't face your sister unarmed, despite what training we've gotten. Go on, give it a try." He moved off to the side, arms held wide. "Perverted ronin, 1200 points."

Motoko withdrew the sword, giving it a few test swings to see how much the balance had shifted. "It…it's perfect."

"Of course!" proclaimed the blacksmith. "I don't do faulty work. I must say that the repair work on that sword is only second to my ancestor who crafted it. I have strengthened the blade to the point where it can withstand three times whatever cut it to begin with. The balance is the same, and I have managed to sharpen the blade so that it will be able to cut through reinforced steel like butter."

Motoko could only place the sword back into its sheath, before turning to her husband. His smile was still beaming at her, showing the joy he was receiving from giving her that gift.

The blacksmith could only look on with a smile himself as the woman jumped the man, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him like there was no tomorrow. _Ah, young love. _He put his tools down and left. _They'll learn. I give them a week before she tries to kill him, just like my Mia did to me._

_Ah, good times…good times._

* * *

They arrived back at Hinatasou, the morning still fresh. They had been holding each other's hand while walking back from the blacksmith, Motoko's other hand still on her repaired sword, his in his pocket. While the training had brought them closer, it was still slow going for any feelings to emerge beyond a few kisses and hand holding. The only reason she had been comfortable in the same bed as him had been because a third party was present.

But what she wasn't prepared for were her three friends—the Motoko Cheering Squad—to be standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Motoko released Keitaro's hand. He was slightly confused until he saw the girls. It wasn't hard for him to remember the first time he had seen them. After all, Keitaro Urashima knew every girl involved in whatever lead to a beating. "Um, do you want me to head upstairs while you talk with your friends, Motoko?"

Motoko let out a short breath. Her friends had tried to speak to her when she was at school yesterday after the rumor she had been married started to spread. _Can't exactly call it a rumor when the homeroom teacher calls you by your new last name._ She had been hoping to delay this meeting, not looking forward to informing her anti-male group that not only was she now married before graduating, but that she actually enjoyed spending time with her husband, and on some level, loved him. But they at least waited until Keitaro had made it past them and was safely out of hearing range.

"Sempai, please say it isn't so?" asked Sakura.

"Sempai, you didn't marry that perverted ronin, did you?" asked Ami.

"Tell us what he has on you, Sempai, so that we may vanquish his perverted hide from your eyes!" yelled Yuka.

She merely held up her hand. "I will tell you all. My sister arrived early to take me back to inherit the school, but I found myself…unable to admit that I was not ready to assume my role. Instead of telling my sister the truth, I lied to her. When she caught me, I was banished from the school. That man you call pervert, rescued me from my depression and convinced me that my true self would never have accepted such banishment. Even injured, he went with me to challenge my sister to be allowed back into my school. My sister, however, put a marriage to him as price of failure."

Yuka quickly raised her hand to her mouth. "Sempai…you lost?"

Motoko nodded her head. "My sister was much better than I in skills and tactics. Of this, I have told each of you countless times. I was exhausted, drained of all energy, and I yielded after I witnessed him still fighting. He couldn't stand, couldn't even fight or defend himself, and still he fought for me. So be careful who you call a pervert, for he is anything but."

"But Sempai," Sakura interrupted, "you have always told us all males are perverts."

Ami joined in. "That's right. Are you saying this male isn't a pervert?"

Yuka just shook her head. "I refuse to believe that, Sempai. You swore you would never allow a male to even touch you." She remembered the disgusted look Motoko always got on her face when they passed a couple being friendly. "Don't tell us you have betrayed your vow and fell in love with a perverted male!"

Sakura seemed to get worried. "But Sempai said that her sister made them get married, which mean…" Her face became as red as fire.

Ami immediately beamed. "Sempai, you're pregnant!"

"WHAT?" screamed Motoko, as well as Yuka.

"Don't worry, Sempai," chimed Ami. "We'll help you raise your little girl. Between the four of us, there won't be anything left of him to ever touch a girl again."

Yuka offered her support. "You won't be alone. We'll make certain that no one knows about it, and then you will still have your image."

"Screw that!" Yuka angrily snarled. "I say we cut that pervert's…thing…off and bronze it and hang it off your sword, Sempai. We can use it as proof that no male should ever thrust his perversions onto a female!"

"THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" screamed Motoko. She was breathing heavily after that outburst.

"Sempai, that can't be good for the baby."

Motoko directed her glare at Ami. "For the last time, I am not pregnant. And I will not stand here for these insults about my husband. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must meet him to plan our strategy to face off against my sister later today."

"But, Sempai, what will you get if you beat her today?" asked Sakura.

Yuka glanced at Motoko nervously. "What will you have to do if you lose?"

Motoko stopped on the stairs, scratching the back of her head and turning around. "To tell the truth, I have no idea."

The three girls face-faulted. As Motoko continued back up the stairs, only Ami was able to speak. "Maybe Sempai wants to have his baby."

Yuka, however, vowed that the male known as Keitaro Urashima would pay for stealing **her** Sempai's innocence.

* * *

If I messed anything up, then let me know including typos.

Any suggestions on how I should continue the story or improve it would also be accepted.

Please read and review.


	13. What Must Be

**Chapter 13**

**What Must Be**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

Special thanks to Howard Russell for the main conflict idea and the pre-reading.

**Words done in bold like this are the spoken words of the Hina sword. **

**_Words like this are for the sword's inner monologue_.**

* * *

Kanako sat with her brother and his new...wife. That term was still tearing apart the heart of the Goth girl. It hurt her to no end to see her brother stuck with someone who wasn't her.

It wasn't right, as far as she was concerned.

But there was nothing she could do now. She had seen how the two were practicing for this match, her brother showing moves she had never seen before. Even if they did win, and the chance was given to annul the marriage; would they take it?

Sighing, she drank more of the tea. These thoughts were depressing her, and the last thing her onii-chan needed was more on his mind. "So, are you two ready?"

The two simply stared into their cups. Keitaro was the first to speak. "If not for the Hina Sword, I fear we would fall just as easily today as we did then."

Motoko nodded. "True. But we shall defeat her today. Of that, I have no doubt." She turned to face her husband, placing her hand on his shoulder. "And neither should you."

Kanako bit down the urge to attack Motoko for touching her brother, but decided that injuring her before the match would less likely free him.

No, she would wait, bide her time, and strike when the marriage was annulled. She would react so quickly, even Naru would be left out once again.

"You two will defeat her, and win your freedom of choice once again. I have faith in the both of you, Onii-chan, so should you."

And soon, if all went right, she would soon have him as well.

* * *

Sakura, Ami, and Yuka had gathered at what would be the battlefield for the upcoming fight. They had gone home quickly to get their outfits, while Yuka had returned with a duffel bag.

"So, what is the plan?" asked Sakura.

Yuka smiled. "After the fight, we wait for the pervert to be alone. We knock him out, and take him to the Love Hotel about six blocks from here. We drug him a little, and make it look like he had abducted us and was abusing us before he passed out. When Sempai arrives, she will see it, and she will return to normal."

The two stared at her as if a second head had formed on her shoulder.

Ami decided to voice her opinion. "Um, isn't that...illegal?"

"Your point?"

Seeing that Ami wasn't going to continue, she did. "It is up to us to save Sempai from the perverted male that has bewitched her so."

The two lowered their head, groaning. It was obvious Yuka had been watching Ranma ½ again. They never liked it when she started acting like the Kuno character.

Sighing, the listened as Yuka continued to rattle on about having to tear some of their clothes, look scared when they rented the room, and faking rope burns to appear to have been tied down by their "assailant".

They knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Grandma Hina and Tsuruko were sitting alone in the train carriage, waiting to arrive at Hinata Springs.

Well, Hina was.

Tsuruko was passed out from trying to recover from her hangover, and getting some sleep to burn out some more of the alcohol.

Hina simply stared out the window. If all went as prophesized, then her grandson would be forced to leave their world for a long time, a few weeks at least, a year at most.

She had no idea how much time would pass for him where they were headed.

But she knew they were needed. People like him could make all the difference in the end.

She would have to explain it to them. It was doubtful at this moment if even Tsuruko would be able to defeat them today, even if she wasn't currently nursing the hangover that time forgot.

"Well, he can always hook up with more women when he returns. After all, he will be gone for untold time. And if Motoko is found sufficient to escort him to there..."

Her smile grew, imagining all the little great grandchildren she would soon have, without waiting those awful years.

She did feel somewhat upset though. If the Aoyama were supposed to be as fertile as bunnies, then why was Tsuruko childless still?

Oh well, her grandson could fix that as well.

Smiling again, Hina began to start drinking from the hidden liter of Everclear she brought with her. _Good times..._

* * *

"It will begin soon, won't it?"

Su sat on Keitaro's lap on the back porch, watching the scenery. She wasn't certain what was about to happen, but she knew it was not going to end well for her favorite ronin and her adopted protector. Every fiber of her being said something big was coming.

And she knew she had no power to fight it with.

Love?

Family?

Hope?

She knew all of these things, and their definition had only grown while she was here; when he was here.

It was sad in a way. She had finally found love, found a man whom she could be herself, who wouldn't expect her to grow up or change.

She had at first lost him to Naru.

Then she had lost him to Motoko.

It wasn't fair that she had never had a chance. True, it was no fairer than Shinobu losing her chance with him, merely because of age.

"I guess. Can't really say how things will turn out."

He was too innocent at times, a child-like innocence she strove to keep in herself.

_Maybe I can clone him? That would make everyone happy. Everyone gets their own clone of Keitaro! They each get the ronin they love!_

Childish dreams. He was Motoko's now, even if they hadn't gone all the way. His heart was attached to hers, more so than anyone else's. He had saved her from herself...twice. He had faced her sister...twice.

For better or worse, he would ride this out with Motoko.

"I know you'll win, Keitaro!"

She would support him, no matter what. If she couldn't be that someone for him; that love that never dies, then she would work for his happiness.

After all, even love exists between friends.

"I hope so, Su. I have faith in our abilities."

She leaned back into him, enjoying the feeling of protectiveness he seemed to give off.

_So much like Big Brother._

But the worry only dimmer, never disappeared.

And she knew that after the battle, it would only grow again.

So, she took stock in these last few moments with him, knowing that in the future, they would be fewer and farther in between.

_I love you, Keitaro._

_Please, be happy with Motoko._

* * *

Naru and Motoko sat alone, watching television.

But their conversation wasn't relating to what was happening on the latest episode of the soap opera now showing.

"So what will you do if you win?"

"I don't know. We never set the terms. We'll do that when she arrives, I guess."

"Does that mean you might ask for the annulment?"

"I'm not certain."

"Do...do you love him, Motoko?"

"I...I...I can't say for certain. I know I like him."

"You should figure that out before the duel. If you love him, stay married. If you like him, get the annulment."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"If you only like him, you can't build a marriage on that. If you love him, take the marriage as far as the love will let you."

"Oh."

"I won't lie, Motoko. I know how I feel; at least, I believe I do. You learn a lot about stuff like that when you lose it, simply because you didn't take the time to find out. Would you rather hurt him now, because you know only that you like him? Or would you rather hurt him later, when you tell him you cannot love him?"

"I...I see your point, Naru."

The two returned to silence for a few moments.

"Do you love him, Naru?"

"I...I think I do. But he is married now, and I will not ruin that like a selfish girl. I...I don't want to be that type of person."

"The others...they love him as well."

"True, he did find a way into all our hearts, and never once took advantage, despite what we did."

"Naru, I don't know if I can love him like he deserves."

"Motoko, only he can tell you if the love you offer is enough."

"I know."

"Good."

"Good luck...on everything."

"Thanks. Are you okay with this?"

"He stayed with me when I needed him to. I can't ask for him to stay forever. I won't come between you two, despite the ranting of my heart."

"Good. It would be ill-advised for those involved if my husband was...not faithful."

"Understood."

Sometimes, many things can be solved with a simple talk.

It doesn't mean it will always make both sides happier, or solve all their problems.

But...it helps.

* * *

The spirit of a doll sat in silence between the realm of dreams and the realm of reality.

Oddly enough, this was called Hinatasou in both realms.

She looked at the man she loved, looking out upon the field he would soon be dueling Tsuruko in, holding a sword that had once been demonic, but was now what it had been meant to be.

She was happy for him. He was finally becoming a better person, standing up for what he believed in, and fighting with more than clumsy movements, a seemingly endless immortality, and a kind heart.

He was a warrior now. Not blooded, true, but a warrior, nonetheless.

But of the group now assembled at this weigh station of hope, only two knew the truth of why this was all happening.

There was a purpose for having Keitaro take over the dorm.

There was a purpose to leaving the Hina Sword in the open for him to find.

There was a purpose to Tsuruko arriving when she did.

And now, there was a purpose to this last encounter.

Moe hated to be like this. Manipulating things like this went against who she was. It felt wrong to be doing this to him, making him become what he was meant to be by force, rather than choice.

But what was done was done. Nothing could change it now.

And despite how it had come about, he was needed as he was now.

Soon, the secrets would be out.

And maybe...she would find peace.

* * *

The time had come.

The two warriors stood on the field of battle, awaiting their opponent, swords in their sheaths.

The girls and magical flying pets of Hinatasou were waiting to the side, looking forward to this match, their reasons mixed.

"Are you ready, Husband?"

"I am. Are you ready, Wife?"

"I am."

"Hey!" shouted Kitsune. "Make certain you figure out what you win or lose first!"

The two warriors sweat-dropped. "Um, I guess we kinda forgot that."

Motoko bowed her head. "We spent so much time preparing, we never figured out what we would get."

The Motoko Aoyama fan club was hidden a bit further back. "Um, Yuka, what happens if Sensei loses?"

Yuka held up a box. "We ship him to Antarctica."

Ami shook her head. She really needed new friends.

Finally, two figures could be seen, the sun behind them, making their way to the field.

The battle was soon to begin.


End file.
